Voices in My Head
by moonlightrose91
Summary: Captain Murdock hears voices all the time. They can be fun, but often takes him to places he'd rather not go. Until he meets her...the only one that had ever made the quiet. So, when it comes time to leave her, he does the natural thing and takes her too.
1. The Beginning

Hello! Wow, it's been a while since I've written. Anyway, I saw The A-Team movie recently(and got it for Christmas!), and absolutely fell in love with Murdock, which is how this came about. The chapters are a little short, but I think that makes them fun. And sweet. I tried to make everything as technical as possible, but somethings I took a few liberties with. It is a story after all. If you're a little confused about anything, just ask, and I'll gladly explain! I don't really know if this is my best writing(probably not), but enjoy regardless.

* * *

Captain James H.M. "Howlin' Mad" Murdock looked around the crowded hospital. People meandered around in pajamas and robes, their hair sticking at odd angles. He walked out of the room where he had just gotten a clean set of scrubs in order to break out of the hospital, laughing quietly to himself at his ingenuity. He remembered the patch on his head and he quickly took it off, his laughter reaching a higher pitch. A man in khakis and a powder blue V-neck grabbed his arm.

"Hey Doc, can you spare some time to help out a vet?" Murdock had no choice but to follow the man. His escape plans could wait for just a minute.

In an obscure examination room, a large black man in jeans and a sleeveless green shirt sat, a bullet wound on his right bicep. Under the wound was a tattoo. A rather large tattoo with the word "Ranger" in a banner in the middle. Murdock began to stitch a lightening bolt to seal it, taking note of the faint smell of gasoline in the room.

"Almost hit your tattoo there. The ol' Ranger tat. Would you think I was crazy if I told you I had one of those?" Murdock's voice was bordering on hysteric.

"There's something wrong with your eyes, man." Bosco "B.A." Baracas told his "doctor".

In the psychiatric ward of the hospital, second year civilian nursing student Aria Linux glanced into the therapy group Captain Murdock was supposed to be in. Her young, bright green eyes roamed the room, not surprised by what she saw. He wasn't there. He never was, continually pulling crack-pot escape plans that either got him hurt or someone on staff. Last month, he had tried to escape by jump starting an ambulance with a defibrillator! That had cost him a thrown back and a few cracked ribs. Not to mention the constant smell of burnt hair and skin. Oh, and the concussion. Aria cringed at the memory.

"Captain Murdock? Murdock?" She began to call through the halls, her long black hair swishing from side to side as her head swiveled in an attempt to find him. She finally spotted him dressed as a doctor with two other men in a room two floors below where he was supposed to be.

"Mr. Murdock, you're not supposed to be off the ward."

"Not while I'm operating, nurse." He continued to finish up the stitching.

"Ward? What ward?" One of the men asked, slightly concerned.

"This man is a patient here. Is he-is he working on you?"

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy. I'm a doctor. I am certified to-"

"Mr. Murdock, you are a patient and if you do not cooperate, I will call security."

"Did you ask for a lightening bolt?" Lieutenant Templeton "Face" Peck asked Bosco with even more concern.

"I didn't ask for no lightening bolt!"

All of this happened at once, as Aria went to get security. She probably shouldn't have left the two men alone with Captain Murdock, but she had to. She regretted it instantly when she came back to all of them outside the room, arguing about how Murdock had lit one of their arm's on fire. Aria sighed in disbelief and annoyance. Walking up to stop the men from fighting, an older gentleman came up and took the situation into control.

"I see you've all met Mr. Murdock." Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith announced calmly.

"Met him? He lit my arm on fire!" Face shouted outraged.

"He stitched a lighting bolt in mine." Bosco said, seething. Hannibal ignored the other two, and took Murdock by the shoulders.

"Look at me, son. I'm told you're a hell of a chopper pilot."

The best, sir." Murdock said with pride and confidence.

"I'm not gettin' on a chopper with this nut job!" Bosco exclaimed in protest.

"Yea, is this another one of your little 'projects'?" Face shouted indignantly.  
In retaliation, Murdock shouted back, "I'm a real soldier, I'm a Ranger baby!" as he patted the arm with his ranger tattoo.

Face looked at him. "I'm worried!"

"I'm a Ranger, sir." Murdock said seriously to Hannibal.  
"That's good enough for me."With a smile, Hannibal started towards the exit for the roof.

He explained the situation to the other boys. When Aria learned about what was happening, she ran to catch up, her heart beating fast and hard. She saw the ragtag group of men heading for the medical chopper sitting on the helipad on top of the hospital, and caught up with Colonel Smith.

"Colonel Smith! Colonel Smith!" Her breathing was coming out in little gasps.

"Yes, miss?" He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Colonel Smith. I mean no disrespect, but are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" Hannibal looked at her. "Don't get me wrong, sir. Captain Murdock is a genius when it comes to flying, but he's not mentally stable." At this time, Murdock jumped onto a rotor blade singing "You Spin Me Right Round(Like A Record)". "I just want to look out for him, sir. He's not only my patient, but also a friend."

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." He said it so trustingly, that Aria took him for his word and watched as the helicopter flew away. Murdock winked as they lifted off. She smiled back at him.

As she walked back downstairs, she was by a window when she saw a large tan object fly by, crushing a black van parked in front of the hospital. She knew it had been the AC unit on top of the hospital. With a sigh, Aria realized that she was going to miss the crazy pilot's antics and different voices. He would cheer her up some days when she was having problems with school, or just a bad day in general.

They had met a year ago when Aria was assigned to the U.S. military hospital in Mexico. She wanted to work there so bad, for her father. He had been a Ranger as well, and had died during a mission when she was 12, but she was afraid to join the military. So, when she was little, she made up her mind to become a nurse and work in a military hospital so she could work with the military, but not have to join. She wasn't afraid to say she was afraid to join the military.

It was the first place where she would learn her trade after she got out of college and enrolled in nursing school. She loved it in Mexico. The rich culture, the sweltering heat, the veterans that regaled her with stories from their past. There was one that caught her attention. It was an attractive, quirky pilot that talked in so many voices it was hard to keep them straight. He constantly tried to escape using the strangest methods, but was always caught at the last minute. She never really knew why he was there in the first place.

Aria was fascinated with psychology and wanted to go back to school to get her degree in it, and his case just spoke to her. He never explained what had happened, or who the voices were, but he shared their adventures openly. His file said schizophrenic, self-identification tendencies, and PTSD. She trusted what more experienced psychologists had diagnosed him with, but there was something more to Captain Murdock. It seemed to Aria, along with his extreme intelligence, not only in the aviator field, but many others, that he was faking his mentally disabilities. Well, at least some of them to a degree.

They're first encounter was when he tried to make a plane out of a bed frame and sheets for wings. He had been perched atop the roof in between the AC unit and the wall, for a slingshot-like take-off. It had just been pure chance that she had stumbled across him, thanks in part to a seasoned nurse giving her a hint as to where he might be. The sad part was she was the only person looking for him. The other nurses and doctors had just about given up on him.

At first, Murdock tried to convince her to join him. Saying they could go away to the beach together and come back in time for dinner. Aria took one look a the "plane" and politely declined, saying instead that it was almost lunch and he shouldn't fly on an empty stomach, or else he would be miserable trying to find the beach,and then have nothing to eat when he got there, nor any money to buy something to eat either. That convinced him. He cautiously got out of the "plane", eyeing her the whole time, and followed her to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He was given his medication, directly thereafter, and prevented from flying away.

"Oh, you're good, girlie." Murdock had told her as he was lead back to his room by two male nurses. "I'm gonna have to look out for you."

"All in a day's work, Captain Murdock." She had wittily replied. "All in a day's work."

Captain Murdock looked back into the helicopter to see his new team jumping with excitement and whooping with barely restrained joy at having just vanquished an enemy with an ingenious plot by their leader, Hannibal, and due largely in part to his aeronautic expertise. It was in the aftermath that he realized he was free. He didn't have to go to group therapy anymore, or try and escape with, what he thought, were great escape plans. He didn't have to eat that nasty cafeteria food, or take those ridiculous medications they shoved down his throat. No more annoying nurses trying to stop him from escaping. He was free!

But, he was going to miss that one nurse, a nursing student actually. If he remembered right. She was the only one who actually tried to get know him, tried see what was really wrong, and why the voices wouldn't leave him alone. Aria had been the only person to call him captain there. No one had even thought of calling him that, nor wanted to. It was only her, being respectful of his rank and his pride in it. For that, he would never be able to thank her enough. He had been there for 5 years, and in countless other institutions, and in that one year that that girl had been there, the voices spoke less. They even seemed to be more quiet. She was something special, and for a moment, he was sad that he wouldn't see her anymore.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Hannibal asked him as cigar smoke wafted around the cabin.

"Yes sir, bossman!" He responded enthusiastically.

"Good man." Hannibal clapped him on his back. "Good man."

Who knew? Maybe he'd see her again someday? And actually take her with him this time. Just like he had told her the first time they met.


	2. 8 Years Later

Oh, chapter names. I don't think I've done that with any of my other stories, but thought I'd give it a try. I love making up titles...anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Aria Linux woke up to the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She tried to find the phone somewhere on her nightstand, her arm flailing around, finally reaching the small plastic torture device. She clicked the answer button to be greeted by a deep, male voice.

"Hello, is there a Miss Aria Linux there?"

"This is her. May I ask who's calling?" She replied sleepily. She turned around and sat up, searching for her lamp switch. Clicking it on, she readjusted herself.

"This is Director Adrien Gluster from the Army Psychiatric Hospital in Mannheim, Germany. Do you recall a man by the name of Captain H. M. Murdock?"

"Yes. Why?" Aria sat up straighter. She hadn't heard that name in years. She had maybe read about him and his team in the newspaper once or twice, but that was all.

"He was recently convicted of a war crime and sent here about two months ago. We've been having some trouble with him."

"Yes, that's the way it would go with him. He always gave us hell at the hospital in Mexico. What does this have to do with me?" Aria began to fiddle with her long, black hair as it hung across her chest.

"We would like you to come over here and help us- how should I put this?- 'handle' him?"

"Yes, but why me?" She as getting annoyed now. Two days without sleep and when she finally does get some, she gets woken up by a retarded director who probably doesn't realize it's 3 in the morning and she got off at 12.

"We were looking at his records and have found he 'behaved' best at the 'Hospital San Vincent de Paulo' in Sonora, Mexico." He completely butchered the pronunciation of the hospital.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, after interviewing most people on staff, they said that you had the most positive impact with him. We would like you to come work with us so we could benefit from your uh, let's say, 'special connection' with him." His voice was bordering on annoyingly whiny. This was a man who got what he wanted without having to work for it.

"So, in other words, you want me there to control him for you because you can't do it yourself." Her tone of voice was reflecting her rising irritation level.

"To put it in lamence terms, yes. When can you start?"

"I didn't say I would take the job," her heart started pounding at the thought of being around Murdock again. "I need time to think about this. I'd move halfway across the world for this job, leaving my family and friends here."

"We'll double your salary." He was begging in his own right. At Aria's silence, he tried again. "We'll also provide an apartment rent free."

"I still need time to think about it. I'll call you in a few days with my answer."

"But, Miss Linux-"

"Good bye." Aria hung up on the pompous director and turned off the lamp, drifting into a sleep were there were crack-pot schemes and a very attractive, crazy pilot.

When Aria woke up, it was 12:00 P.M. She took one glance at the clock and jumped out of bed. She was late for lunch with her mom! She grabbed a clean looking skirt, a green t-shirt with a trail of pink roses on the left side, and some nice sandals. She ran a comb through her unruly hair, grabbed her purse and was out the door by 12:15. She could not believe she slept past her alarm.

Pulling into her mother's driveway in front of a huge two story house, Aria's mind couldn't stop thinking about the call she had gotten the night before. Words ran through her mind, bits and pieces hitting home. _Most positive impact with him. Behaved best in Mexico. Double your salary. Apartment rent free. Captain Murdock.. Captain Murdock... _

"Honey, you okay?" Mrs. Linux asked her daughter as she walked into the house in a zombie-like state.

Aria recovered from the thoughts racing through her head, shaking it slightly to get rid of them. A smile graced her face, lighting her eyes up from the inside with genuine happiness at seeing her mother. She embraced her in a tight hug, holding her mom close.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a phone call I got last night."

"Care to tell me about it?" her mom asked, guiding her daughter to the kitchen where lunch was finishing cooking.

"Yeah." Aria sat on a stool at the bar, her purse sitting next to her on the other one.

"Well, go on..." her mother said as she tossed the salad.

"I got a call at like, 3 in the morning, and this guy was asking me if I wanted to work at his hospital. He would double my salary and give me a rent free apartment."

"What! That's amazing! Did you take him up on the offer?" Her mother set a glass of tea in front of her.

"No, I told him I'd think about it." Aria started playing with the glass, not really concentrating on anything.

"Why? This is such an opportunity, Ri!"

"It's in Germany, Mom. I didn't want to just up and leave my life here! I've got you and Chloe, and my patients in the Ward."

"Grab the food, dear."

Mrs. Linux took a few plates and silverware, carrying them out to the table on the patio. A cool sea breeze blew her shoulder length silver hair off her face, cooling her off from the abnormally warm temperatures in North Carolina. Her ice blue eyes saw more than her daughter knew. It wasn't just the fact that it was in Germany that was bothering her. If there was one thing that Lucy Linux had, it was patience. A lifetime with a husband who was almost always gone and the old proverbs her parents had drilled into her, had taught her that good things come to those who wait.

Aria followed her mother outside with the large salad bowl under one arm, and a platter of her favorite sandwiches in the other. Her mother went back inside to grab the tea pitcher and her glass, her daughter following her, grabbing her own glass, along with the salt, pepper, and dressing. They sat outside, the breeze cool and refreshing in the midday heat.

"Do you remember anything I told you about my time in Mexico?"

"Yes. Why?" Her mother took a bite of salad.

"Do you remember me telling you of that pilot? The one that was a genius, but was a little off?" She nodded, understanding dawning on her. "Well, he, along with his team, were convicted of a war crime, and sentenced to I think, 10 years in prison. The pilot was sent to Germany."

"And they want you to go there because?"

"They said I had the most 'positive' affect on him. That, I, plain old me, had the most positive affect on him. They want me to work there so he'll 'behave'. What should I do, Mom?" Aria looked up from her plate, which she had been staring into the entire time, with resignation and confusion.

"I don't know, dear. This is your decision, your life. What does this pilot mean to you? Is the job worth traveling half-way across the world to work with him? Is he worth it?"

Somehow, mothers always know the right questions to ask to motivate their children into making a decision. Mrs. Lucy Linux was no exception. Aria consciously made such a decision, and with that, she felt lighter. With things settled, lunch continued. The conversation turned towards more mundane things and the move her mother had just made. There were boxes still to be unpacked, but the place still felt like a home.

A week later, Aria was packed and ready for her 2 o'clock flight to Germany. Her passport lay in her purse along with her boarding ticket and other essential documents,waiting to be used. Aria looked around her empty, old apartment. She had moved most of her furniture into her mother's house(since it was so large) and most of her clothes had been shipped to Germany earlier that week. She was nervous. Aria was leaving everything she knew behind for what? A crazy pilot that "administrators" said she had a "positive affect"on? Yeah, that was exactly why she had packed her life away. She thanked her lucky stars she had told the director the apartment was to be fully furnished (that had been her mother's idea). Now, all that was needed as for her to actually get there.

Aria went through a mental checklist of what she needed. She had her carry-on(with plenty of clothes in case of long layovers or delays), a checked bag, and her purse. All her documentation was in it, her cell phone, charger in carry-on, car would be at her mother's, Chloe going with her to the airport. Mother going as well. Sighing, she finished the mental checklist, knowing everything was as it should be.

_HONK! _

_HONK!_

Aria jumped as the car honked its horn at her. _Chloe... _she thought fondly, if a little annoyed. She picked up her things, looked around one last time, said good-bye, and left. Her mother was in the driver seat of her own car, Chloe right beside her, waiting with a smile for her best friend. Aria heaved the heavy bags outside and headed for her car, putting her them down so she could pop the trunk. Chloe hopped out of her mother's car to help.

At an impressive 5'11''(not including her hair), Chloe Jackson was a force to be reckoned with. Her mocha colored skin was smooth and clear. She had unruly, curly, black hair that stood around her, almost like a halo(for a good 6 inches); large, brown eyes that were full of mischief and mirth; and an attitude to match her physical description. She was highly educated with a degree in Engineering, ready to solve all the world's problems. There was never a person that Aria had know that cared more than this woman. They had known each other since they were in the first grade when a bully had attempted to pick on Aria. Chloe had stormed right up to him, telling him that he would have to get through her in order to get to Aria, and that was the last of it. They had become best friends that day, and had stayed best friends for the last 20 years.

"I can't believe you're leaving me! Who am I gonna complain to now? Who am I going to go to Friday dinner with?" Chloe rattled on in her angry voice , but Aria knew she was just trying to keep up a front. Chloe stopped for a second, then turned to her after the bags were in the trunk. "You can't leave! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Chloe bear-hugged her best friend, taking Aria by surprise. Chloe was usually one for emotion, but not this kind. She was a kidder, one to rise to anger, not such throes of affection and sadness. Regaining her composer, Aria hugged Chloe back, not able to believe that she was really leaving.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for my plane." Aria whispered. Chloe nodded and the two got in the car.


	3. Germany

Sidenote, if you ever get the chance to read My Immortal...please don't. Unless you like things that destroy you're brain slowly and unmercifully. As a future copy editor/writer, I never thought I could read something so awful. But then my best friend decided to make me read it. Thanks Hannah. Thanks a lot. That's a good 2 hours I'll never get back. Oh, and if you love fanfiction(or like to make fun of it) go to . This guy is hilarious! Anyway, I'm way off track, next chapter, enjoy as always!

* * *

When Aria walked into her new apartment, she was astounded. It had an amazing view of the country with a large wall-to-ceiling window, the furniture was homey and comfortable looking, and it was a lot more spacious than she would have thought. It was a few blocks from the hospital, and she started work in 3 days. Honestly, the best part of the last 12 hours had been seeing the apartment.

To start with, the plane had been delayed for 2 hours. Then, the flight was just awful. She had sat by the most rude person in the world: a sadistic, racist, old woman of about 100 going to go see her "grandchildren." How anyone could have married the old hang was beyond Aria's understanding. And to add on to it, the old lady thought she was a a stupid girl for not having been married yet, at only the tender age of 25. The woman was married "when I was 16. 16! Now all you 'career women' wait til the last minute to procreate." Nothing could shut her up. Then, the rental car she was supposed to have had had been given away because of the delay. She had to hail a taxi, ecstatic that her father had insisted she learn German, which took a good 30 minutes in the cold weather, which she was not used to.

Going to the bedroom, she dropped her bags and rummaged through them to try and find some pajamas. She found her sheets first, then her pajamas. Thoughts raced through her head. The rest of her stuff would get there the next day; she would have to go to the post office to get them. She hoped it wasn't far, seeing as she didn't have a car. She changed, made the bed, then everything went black.

Groggy, Aria woke to her phone ringing. She jumped up, thinking she was late for something before she realized she didn't have to be at her job for another three days. Finding her phone on her bedside table, she saw it was the hospital.

"Hello?" Aria flopped back down on her pillows.

"Yes, Ms. Linux, we need you to come in a little early. As in, now." The director said rather anxiously.

"But I'm not supposed to start until Wednesday. And my things are coming in today. I have to personally go pick them up."

"Yes, well, we have a problem. Mr. Murdock, he uh-"

"-tried to escape?"

"Uh, yes. Exactly. Please come in." There was a desperation in this mans voice that Aria knew never came into it that often.

"Fine, I'll be there in about 30 minutes." She hung up, cutting off his thank you. _Probably shouldn't do that now that he's my boss. _

Aria got up, noticing that it was only 9. She rooted through her bags, found her scrubs, and set to work getting dressed. She grabbed her keys and purse, then left to go to the hospital. Exhausted, and not used to the cold, the walk took longer than she would have thought. All she could think of was the nice, warm apartment, with the nice, warm bed that was in the_ other_ direction. Then, after a nice, long nap, she would make a nice, big cup of steaming hot coffee. _If only..._she sighed in her head.

When she arrived at the hospital, she had woken up enough to deal with Murdock. She would need all the help she could get. Setting her purse and jacket in her locker, Aria headed out to see where she was needed.

"Ah, yes. I'm Aria Linux. I was called in early." She told the head nurse working at the Information Desk.

"Yeah...you're needed in the Psychiatric Ward on the third floor. Ask the nurse up there, and she'll tell you were to go. Good luck, hun. You'll need it."

Aria headed to the elevators, punching three. The little number lit up brightly, belying the mood of the day. It was overcast, and gloomy. Just how she felt. After the elevator _dinged_, Aria stepped out to a bright, cheery lobby. There were a set of stark white doors to the right of a large, circular desk with an old woman sitting behind it, and waiting chairs to the left. Something was wrong. Aria walked over to the woman, a little scared. She was in a new place and didn't know anyone here, or where anything was.

"Um, yes. I'm Aria Linux. I was told to come up here. I was called in to the Psychiatric Ward."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, this is the ICU Ward. The Psychiatric Ward is on Floor One. The nurse at the Front Desk must be Mary again. She likes to play practical jokes on the new people." The older nurse gave her a sympathetic look.

"May I have directions to get to the Psychiatric Ward, please?" Aria asked calmly; she was seething on the inside.

"Sure, sweetheart. Go down to Floor One, take a right and walk until you see the sign. If you get lost, there will be plenty of people to show you the way. That part of the hospital is a little isolated though."

"Thank you."

"No problem honey. And good luck with finding the place. And please don't give Mary any more attention. She just likes to mess with people. It's part of who she is."

With that, Aria left ready to throw someone out a window. The day just seemed to be getting worse and worse. Hopefully, Murdock wasn't nearly as hard to handle as he used to be. She had read up on him from the last eight years: he was in an elite unit that had successfully done over 80 missions, he was still as crazy as ever, he was still the genius pilot she knew him to be, and he was still Murdock. At least from the file she read, he seemed like he was still her Murdock.

After about 10 minutes of wandering, and a few inquiries(not to Mary), she arrived. The Psychiatric Ward was in a wing on the far right of the building. It was a medium-sized concrete main area with plenty of chairs and tables. Then, there were several smaller areas where therapies were held, or group activities(such as movies or games) and a hall with a set of big, white doors leading to the living quarters of the patients. The walls were painted a nice, warm yellow giving off a cheeriness not often felt in this part of a hospital. People in robes and pajamas walked around, their hair sticking up at odd angles. Others were in all white uniforms of a polo shirt and Dickies. Aria went up to the front desk and told them who she was.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Mr. Murdock in in room 7718. He's trying to do something, and won't let any of the orderlies around!" The receptionist explained.

"Thank you." With that, she left.

Aria went past the big, white doors, and down the hall, glancing at numbers every so often. She whispered the numbers to herself as she walked. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. What if he didn't remember her? What if he was a totally different person? What if he wasn't?

"...7700...7712...7718. Here we go." Taking a deep breath, Aria knocked on the door.

The room contained a single, twin bed, a toilet, a sink, and a barred window about 7 feet up. Murdock sat on his bed, the sheets made, flying a little paper airplane. He had on a pair of red flannel pajama pants and white t-shirt that read "Vacancy" in bright blue caps with an arrow pointing to his head. His brown hair was messy and spiky, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. _Just like I remember..._

"Hello, Captain Murdock." Aria said pleasantly, surprising him.


	4. A Reunion Meeting

I loved Murdock's sense of...well just Murdock's craziness. I hope I was able to capture it, and if not, well just tell me. Oh, Sharlto Copley, why do you have to be soo amazing? Enjoy!

* * *

Murdock jumped a little, coming from his own little world to the one of a cold reality that he faced everyday. He turned to look at who had disturbed his ingenious plan of escape, only to see a pretty woman in green scrubs standing in his door. She smiled at him, her green eyes, twinkling with warmth, and hope. He thought that it was strange she would look at him with hope, but there was something very familiar about her.

Murdock leaped off the bed, to get closer. He circled her for a second, forcing her to come into the room. She smelled like vanilla. Why did that seem familiar to him? Her long, black hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and as he went around her back, the ends tickled his nose. Who was she? He came back around, staring at her oddly.

"Do I know you?" Aria opened her mouth to speak, but Murdock cut her off before she could. "No, no, let me guess. Egypt '07? No, uh...Tennessee '05. Nope, she was a blonde. Have you ever been a blonde?"

"No, Captain Murdock. I have never been a blonde."

"What about New York '03? No...Italy '07?" He snapped his fingers as a light bulb went on in his head. "I got it! Texas '08!"

"Try Mexico '02." Aria leaned against the doorjamb.

"Mexico...Mexico...Mexico...I didn't do anything in Mexico until '05. Well, that was when I met the team." Realization dawned on him as to what she was talking about.

"Yes, Captain Murdock. Mexico '02."

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! You were that nurse..." He clearly only vaguely remembered her. "Oh, you were that nurse that stopped me from flying my bed-plane! That was a great idea, you know."

"Right, Captain Murdock. Just like jump starting an ambulance was. Remember how that one turned out?"

"Uh...yes?"

"You had 3 cracked ribs and a concussion, not to mention the thrown back and smell of burnt hair!"

"Oh, right! Right! But that bed-plane was probably one of the best ideas I've had and I never got the chance to prove it! How did you end up here?"

"Believe it or not, they wanted me here. Because of you."

"Hehe...nice."

"They called me in early saying you were trying to escape. I wasn't supposed to start until Wednesday. I need to go pick up some things from the post office and unpack, but you were escaping. Which you actually don't appear to be doing."

"Nah, I just like to mess with the nurses. Told them I was gonna fly outta here. He!"

"You haven't tried to escape yet? You've been here for 2 months! You tried to escape at least 4 times a month back in Mexico."

"Eh." Murdock shrugged his shoulders. "That was then, this is now. Maybe I've grown out of those ways." He started to laugh.

Aria sighed. It was going to be a long time before she became used to him again. He had changed quite a bit in the last 8 years, but then so had she. He was still just as handsome, still just as crazy. Or was he? She had only been around him for 10 minutes. You can tell a lot by being around someone for 10 minutes, but not enough to see how much they've changed in almost a decade. It was going to be a long day.

Murdock watched Aria as she left, her hips swaying. He had remembered her almost immediately. It had been the vanilla that had given her away. She had always worn that vanilla perfume in Mexico, and she was the only one he knew that had ever worn such perfume. It was good to see her. She always reminded him of better days. And she had grown up. There was a wisdom in her eyes that wasn't there in Mexico, and she had filled out her figure. He knew she would see right through all his guises and plots. He would have to be careful of her.


	5. The Adventure Begins

Hello! Uhm...not really sure what to say...enjoy? Yeah, yeah...oh! This section has bits from the movie, and to all the bits from the movie that I have mentioned/written before: I don't own The A-Team in any way or form. Even if I wished I did. Which I kinda do. Haha. So...Enjoy!

* * *

Aria got back to her apartment after a long day. She had been working at the hospital now for 4 months and almost nothing happened. A few veterans would get worked up with old war stories, or work some of the others up with their stories to the point someone would have to be sedated, but for the most part, it was relatively nice. Sometimes when Murdock would get riled up, she would go with him to his room, and listen to his tales about his A-Team. It helped with the stress of his PTSD and entertained her. The more she listened, the more she wanted to go on an adventure with him and his team.

Anyway, that day she had to deal with an assault. On of the veterans had had a relapse, thinking he was back in Vietnam. The man had lunged with a plastic knife at one of the orderlies, and somehow managed to grab a real knife. They were able to sedate him before he caused any bodily harm, but the damage had already been done. He had worked up the rest of the ward causing outbursts, among other things. The entire staff had spent the rest of the day dealing with them, and it was exhausting!

Aria went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Steam started to gush out of the shower head, promising a relaxing time. After her shower, she walked to her room, naked, a towel wrapped around her hair. Her bed looked very inviting, soft and warm with sapphire-blue cotton sheets and a large comforter. She threw the towel in the dirty clothes basket and climbed under the sheets. After the initial shock of cool cotton, Aria feel into a deep sleep. She had a dream, one of adventure. After 10 minutes, she remembered all the paperwork she had to do, and the cleaning... She ended up staying up all night.

Murdock took in his own appearance, his shaggy brown hair barely hidden under the old-fashioned, aviator cap he wore. The oversized, red plaid robe modified to look like a military coat flung around him like some sort of sick parody of a king's. The worn,cotton,striped pajama pants he had were comfortable, but were a constant reminder of where he was. He sighed.

He was a genius, especially when it came to flying, but he was not all there. He knew it. But he worked through it, even finding people who valued and appreciated him for who he was,maybe even loved him, and for how he was. They accepted him. They were his family. He had no idea what he would do without them, and it had been hard the last 6 months.

A sound startled Murdock, shaking him from his reverie. Aria was walking her rounds, checking on all the patients to make sure they were alright. She touched their shoulder or arm, holding their eyes, smiling, laughing with them. She handed out medicine from a cart that another nurse was pushing around, following her. Her long, black hair was pulled back in a braided bun, wisps of loose hair curling around her face, framing it. As she leaned over, her bangs fell over her bright blue eyes. She always wore the most adorable scrubs, either in strange colors or interesting patterns. Today was no exception as little moons and stars covered the dark blue fabric.

There was something different about her. The last few months since she'd been at the hospital, the voices and images in Murdock's head had lessened significantly. He didn't mind telling stories of missions he'd been on anymore, or stunts he'd pulled in the Rangers. There was still only one place he wouldn't go, and that was the beginning of it all. He doubted even she could cure him of that.

It was about mid-day, almost lunch, when a package arrived for him. Murdock was sitting, eating a Hershey's kiss off of his robe, silently humming to himself when an orderly called his name.

"Murdock! You got a package here from a...Annabelle Smith." He perked up immediately.

The moment Aria heard that name, she knew it was from Murdock's former colonel. She looked up from the patient she was administering medicine to to see him take a Fed-Ex package of medium stature. Another patient opened it up and dumped out the contents. About 30 pairs of 3D glasses and a DVD case fell out. Murdock immediately started handing them out and chanting "Movie! Movie!" Aria sighed. _It's gonna be a long day..._

Murdock gathered everyone into the small therapy room where a projector was set up. An orderly popped the movie into the built-in DVD player as he shut the door. Aria managed to maneuver in before he did.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" he motioned, heading towards the middle of the right side of the room. Aria followed him, sitting next to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, glaring as she did so.

"What is going on? For 6 months, you have no contact with anyone, and now you receive a package? Is this some grand escape plan constructed by Hannibal?" she whispered.

"Maybe. Wanna come?" he asked, smiling crazily.

"What?" That smile answered all her questions.

Murdock looked over his shoulder, then thought for a minute. He appeared mentally unhinged, head cocked to the side, arms up close to his chest. A tall, attractive woman came up to them then. She asked if he remembered her, but Murdock just looked behind her with blank eyes.

"Murdock, what is going on?" Aria whispered angrily.

The woman issued orders to look around and make sure he was alone, heading to the back of the room, and stealing a pair of glasses from a patient. The intro music and title credits were rolling as a large, black utility vehicle advanced on the wall. Right as the woman came to the "screen" a real utility vehicle crashed through the concrete wall. There was silence for a minute, then the entire room erupted in cheers, while the orderlies were stunned into immobility.

"Oh, Captain! You're chariot awaits."A man who had popped out of the rear driver's side said to the crowd.

Murdock grabbed Aria's hand, pulling her towards the truck. He jammed her into to be faced with the other end of the man hanging out of the window. She pulled back, not sure what was really going on. Hannibal turned around to see the new addition, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, boys, gotta run. Can't stay to finish the movie! Do tell me how it ends!" Murdock told the patients in a British accent. _Man, he's good at those!_Aria thought.

"Charissa, where you at? Hey, stay beautiful, baby!"

"Punch it B.A."

Soon they were driving down a paved road, heading towards the airfield while being shot at. Face was back inside, but Murdock had his head out the window. His 3D glasses somehow managed to stay on despite the wind. Aria was squished in the middle, much to her chagrin.

"You should see these bullets in 3D!" Murdock shouted above the wind.

"Murdock, get in here!" B.A. shouted. Aria tried to pull him in, but he was determined.

"It's like we're actually getting shot at!" Aria again, tried to pull him in. This time, he complied.

"We are getting shot at you crazy ass fool!" Aria punched Murdock's arm.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" She was close to screaming. She was pretty sure she'd just been kidnapped.

"Ow. Haha, no." Murdock rubbed his arm where he had been hit, trying not to all out laugh.

"Oh, so you're just being a dumb-ass, then?"

"I'm crazy, remember?"

"No, you're a dumb-ass." Aria crossed her arms and sat back in the seat. Face turned to her.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lieutenant Face Peck." He stuck out his hand, those blue eyes twinkling.

"Aria Linux. Nice to meet you." Aria stuck her hand out in return, but instead of a handshake, Face caught it up and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Aria blushed. "Do you realize you just kidnapped me?" She almost shouted at Murdock, whacking him in the arm again.


	6. We Ain't Flying,We Fallin'And Fainting

Hello! I hope everyone had a great New Year's. If you actually went to or read My immortal, I am sorry/commend you on you're bravery. I am also sorry if I made you waste 2 hours of your life that were probably horribly scarred. I watched The A-Team again today, and noticed that a lot, and I mean A LOT, of the actors have blue eyes! Not that I'm against it, I'm just saying. Oh, and did you notice that Murdock's badges and awards on his robe were candy? I thought that was soo cute! Anyway, rambling, enjoy!

* * *

The C-130 was huge to Aria. The team filed out of the car, everyone looking around for Charissa to come out of nowhere and arrest them. Hannibal went ahead of the team, talking to the soldiers in the plane. B.A. was putting up a struggle when Face tried to get him on the plane.

"Man up and get on that plane! We have to finish the escape." Face pointed into the plane where a tank sat ominously.

"Can I have the keys? I just need your keys." Murdock stuck his hand out to the exiting soldiers, in shock that they had just met Hannibal Smith and let him take their plane.

"What keys? You don't need keys?" B.A. said, slightly confused.

"I do need keys."

They all walked to the cockpit. Aria put a comforting hand on B.A. shoulder, rubbing it to try and calm him down.

"We'll be fine," she whispered to him as they took their seats.

"We just broke this guy out of a psych ward. You let the real pilots go? Why would you do that?" B.A. almost screamed as Face strapped him in.

"Relax B.A., you'll be fine." Hannibal reassured as he turned in his seat to look at him.

"Here, take on of these." Murdock handed B.A. A small, blue pill.

"Murdock, were you skipping out on your meds?" Aria asked, disbelievingly, but didn't understand why she had put it past him.

"What is this? Will it knock me out? It better knock me out because if don't, I'm gonna knock you out." B.A. took the pill.

"Oh, yeah it will. That's a heavy sedative we give the patients to help them sleep in case they have violent dreams." Aria explained.

"Bosco, all these buttons are confusing me." Murdock put his hands up in a confused manor.

"Shut up, Murdock!" Within a few seconds, he was out.

Murdock got the plane going, the rotors spinning on the wings. He started to take off, the plane speeding up. A Mercedes sat on the runway right in front of them. Aria's heart was racing fast, afraid they would hit it. Murdock started to sing a song in Spanish as the plane oh so slowly started to lift off the ground. By the time the plane reached the Mercedes, it was far enough off to miss them, but not entirely. A wheel made a huge dent in the roof, leaving both the passengers of the car, and a few on the plane in a state of relief that that was the only damage. Aria looked over at Hannibal and saw him physically relax.

"Thank you for that lovely serenade, Murdock. We can now add singing to your impressive list of talents." Aria said sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentleman we are expecting some slight turbulence so please remain in your seats until the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelts sign. Don't worry boys, turbulence has never brought down a plane!" Murdock calmly said in a parody of a commercial flight while strapping himself in.  
"What the hell is that?" Face sounded worried.  
"But, we got inbound subsonic UAVs with missile lock, and they bring down planes all the time!" Murdock started flicking switches.

"Oh, well that's comforting!" Aria shouted to be heard over the plane.

"Launching countermeasures," Murdock flicked the switches again until they were white. A bunch of flares shot out of the plane, stopping the two missiles that had been launched at them. "Did you see that? That's my di-version. They die on this version!"

"Again, comforting, Murdock!" Aria shouted.

"Hang on, hang on! We're going over!"

"Murdock what are you doing?" Face and Aria both shouted at him as he did a barrel roll to avoid more missiles.

"Whoo-ho-hoo!" Aria looked over at Hannibal who, though a little worried, seemed to be having a good time. Aria kinda was too. It was like being on a life threatening roller-coaster, except there was a lunatic flying it and nothing to keep you from falling. Yeah, lots of fun. "You boys remember Mexico?"

The reapers fired at them again, actually hitting the plane. The right engine caught fire, and from her seat, Aria could only guess the worst damage. She had never been more scared, or thrilled in her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the flight deck, if you look out the right-hand side of the aircraft, you'll notice the right engine is on fire." Murdock flicked a few more switches. Hannibal impulsively looked out the right window and immediately withdrew, a small look of alarm on his handsome features.

"What are we gonna do Hannibal? We don't have enough to keep them off us forever." Face asked.

"The tank." Aria said softly.

"What?" All three men asked her a the same time.

"The tank. It has parachutes, doesn't it? We can all fit in there, and they'd probably think we were dead. Especially if they shoot the plane down."

"I like her!" Hannibal said, starting to unhook his seat belt.

They all undid their belts, and dragged B.A. to the tank. They had a hell of a time lifting him into it. After that, they strapped him in, and waited. It wasn't long until the plane exploded, dropping the tank to free fall. After a few seconds, the parachutes deployed, yanking the tank, and them in it, and then slamming them into the floor.

"What are the chances they think we're dead?" Face asked groaning in pain.

"Not good." Hannibal maneuvered over to the "driver's" side as gunshots ricocheted off the sides of the tank.

Bosco groaned as he woke up, groggy and confused.

"Tell me we ain't still on that plane."

"We aren't still on the plane." Murdock said a little too happily.

"Hey Hannibal, if we're under 20,000 feet we can still breath, right?" Face asked.

"Hehe, yes!" Hannibal agreed, smiling widely. "Let's fire up the old weapons system.

"What do you mean 20,000 feet?" Bosco struggled with his restraints.

"Hey, I'm a little stuffy. I'm gonna pop a window." With that, Face climbed out of the hatch, and started firing the automatic rifle at the reapers. "What you got bitches? What you got?"

Gunfire rang out as Face shot,as did the reapers. Aria prayed that they would all make it alive. She had never been in so many near-death experiences before today, and she didn't know if she could handle it. Murdock was shouting about his turn, but all Aria could think was just to get out of this alive.

"Why we in a fallin' tank?" Bosco shouted.  
"Because the plane exploded!" Murdock shouted back.

"You don't need to shout! You're less than 2 feet from each other. We can understand everyone just fine!" Aria shouted at the two.  
"What plane, what, when?" Bosco asked, lowering his voice.  
"Recently! Reapers shot it down!"

"Reapers? What reapers?"  
"The same ones that are trying to kill us now!" Murdock exclaimed excitedly. He was happy about this.

"Why does that make you happy Murdock?" Aria wondered, almost shouting at him.

"I blame you, Hannibal!" Bosco struggled with his restraints, and pointed at the Colonel.

"Technically we aren't flying." Hannibal responded.

"That's cause we fallin' fool!"

A large explosion made them stop for a second, looking around. A whistling sound was followed by the tank doing a nose dive to the ground. Face came back inside screaming about trouble, and leaving the hatch wide open. All of them were hanging, free falling with only one parachute to keep it up. If you know anything about physics, you know that isn't nearly enough to do the job. Murdock was having the time of his life, swinging in the free fall,Bosco was screaming something about flying.

"There's a lake about a half mile from this position. Face, rotate 82 degrees." Hannibal ordered.

"I don't know what I'm shooting at. There's nothing!"

"Just do it! Fire!"

Face grudgingly complied. Murdock was having the time of his life, and Aria swore B.A. was crying. Hannibal told Face when to fire, and for a few seconds, it seemed alright. She felt the tank lurch to the right, then heard an explosion as the second Reaper drone was destroyed.

"Face, rotate full front and wait!" Hannibal screamed. "Murdock, close the hatch."

"Did that work? No, did that" Murdock asked himself as he pressed buttons.

"Boss, I'm aiming at nothing!" Face exclaimed.  
"The greatest ride is the last ride,Colonel." Murdock almost yelled, hanging on to a bar on the side.

"That's not helping!" Aria shouted at him. He smiled.

"Fire everything!"

Face fired the missiles as much as he could, slowing the tank's fall. The lake was rapidly approaching, and Aria sat in her corner, praying when she lost her grip on her handle. She fell onto Murdock in a tangle of limbs. He put an arm around her to steady her, holding on with the other. He smiled when she looked up at him, her thanks wordlessly transmitted through the expression in her eyes.

When the tank hit, it hit hard. It sank to the bottom of a pretty deep lake creating waves that lapped much farther up on the shore than ever would be normal. Aria untangled herself from Murdock, as the others tried to sort themselves out in the aftermath of the landing.

"Everyone ok?" Hannibal asked.

Murmurs of "yes" echoed in the body of the tank. Hannibal steered the tank out of the water, as everyone inside was cheering for the sheer joy of being alive. It took them about 5 minutes to get to the surface, Murdock volunteering to pop out and ask directions. Aria was amazed that these men even knew how to do that.

Later, after they were out of the tank, Face was about to go acquire a car for them. Aria was still shaky from the adrenaline, and exhausted from the crash that kind of high produces. The boys were laughing at such an adventure, but she was not a happy camper.

"Oh, that was fun! Today has been so awesome. Let's do it again, bossman!" Murdock asked, practically dancing around them all.

"Fun? Today is awesome? You really are crazy, aren't you? I thought you might have been faking some of it, but not anymore. You want to call today 'fun' or 'awesome'? I've been up for 2 days straight. 2! I haven't eaten at all today, was kidnapped, and almost died 4 times! Probably more! And, _and_, to top it all off, this all happened in the vicinity of an hour! I've never had such an adrenaline rush before, and if you'll excuse me, I think I'll faint now." And so she did.


	7. Traveling and Planning

Hello! First off, I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far. It always makes me happy to get feedback, and you guys are pretty awesome. Second of all, I would like to apologize if Aria seems a little Mary-Sue-ish. I like to write strong, smart women characters, and if that seems a little Mary-Sue, I apologize. Thirdly, I am sorry if Murdock seems a little out of character. It's really hard to capture that. I'm trying my best, but I don't know how well I'm doing. And last, but not least, I'm taking it on faith that if you faint, you can go to sleep immediately after(you'll see what I'm talking about after you read a little bit). Oh, and you can faint if you stay up too long, for example like 2 or 3 days. I think that's all of my intro this time. Enjoy!

* * *

Murdock caught her in his strong arms. The team had just stood there, trying to take in everything she had said. Murdock felt bad after that. He had never considered that she might not want to come with him; he had just dragged her along. Now, she was in his arms, in a faint no less, and he had no clue what to do.

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl, and if she can survive us, she can survive anything. She'll probably get some rest and wake up when she's good and ready. She's had a long day." Hannibal told Murdock when he just sat there with Aria in his lap after Face had gone to get them a car. "Who is she?"

"She's a nurse. Remember the one in Mexico?"

"That tried to stop us? Or, me from taking you?"

"Yeah, that one. That's her. She was offered a job at the hospital in Mannheim. Because of me. I don't even really know why. But she took it." Murdock continued to stare at her as she slept now.

"Why did she come? Especially with a crazy ass fool like you." B.A. asked. He sat on the bench next to Murdock, Hannibal standing in front of the two.

"She didn't. I pulled her along."

"Why?" Hannibal lit a cigar, the aromatic smoke drifting to them.

"I thought she wanted an adventure. We would talk about the ones I went on with y'all. She enjoyed them as much as I did, and I thought 'Maybe she'd want to come when Hannibal breaks me out.' Maybe I was wrong, boss."  
"She seemed to have fun. Until we got blown up." Hannibal puffed on his cigar, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"He, yeah. I guess."

"She's pretty. Has gorgeous brown eyes."

"They're green, boss." Murdock was still looking down at her.

"And you said she's a nurse? She could come in handy." Hannibal didn't even remark on Murdock's knowing of her eye color. His suspicion had been confirmed. "What is taking Face so long?"

Right then, Face pulled up in a non-attention grabbing, black SUV. Murdock motioned for B.A. to help him with Aria and grabbed her torso. B.A. grabbed her legs and gently laid her in the back seat. He climbed into the very back as Murdock lifted Aria's torso, then sat down, carefully lowering her onto his lap again. Hannibal slid into the front seat, and gave Face the nod to go. He took off, heading to a warehouse were they could plan.

"What took you so long?" Hannibal asked.

"I, uh, I got her some clothes. I thought she might want to change out of those scrubs when she woke up. And a few other things we might need tonight." Face glanced back at the-now sleeping-girl.

The rest of the drive was made in silence. B.A. nodded off, his head lolling around. Murdock stared out the window, lost in his own mind. He could not believe that he had dragged her into this now. He started to question his motives, wondering if he really did the right thing. Sure, he wanted to have an adventure, and share/give her one, but was that all? She made the voices be quiet. Was that why he brought her along? For his own selfish needs? Or was it something more? Every time he looked at her... And, furthermore, in bringing her, had he broken some sort of unspoken man/team code? The team was the closest thing he'd had to a family in a long time, and here he was adding on a new person. One that he wasn't even sure why he added, now.

They arrived at the warehouse, all the supplies they needed in the trunk with the sun low on the horizon. The team decided not to wake Aria up, and let her sleep in the car. Face told Murdock that there was a blanket in the back so she wouldn't get cold(as it was snowing). He pulled it out as the rest of the team went to go set up and gently placed it over Aria's sleeping body. He would make things right.

Aria woke up. She was groggy, and hungry. When she sat up, something fell off her. It was a thick, blue blanket. She rubbed her eyes, only to realize that she was in the back of a car in front of a warehouse she didn't recognize. There was an arrow above the pocket of the seat in front of her pointing down. She looked in to see a pair of jeans, a button-up shirt, a pair of black low-top Converse, and a belt. Looking around, she made sure no one would see her change, as there was still enough light from the setting sun. She glanced at the tags to make sure they would fit. Aria had to laugh;they were all men's clothes. Despite this, she changed into them.

"Hm. I've got to hand it to Face, they fit pretty good." She said to herself after she finished, rolling the sleeves up.

Aria got out of the car, the freezing air hitting her like a train. It had been warm and comfortable in the car, and she had been wrapped up in the blanket. Remembering it, she folded it into a thick shawl-like shape, wrapping it around her shoulders. She warmed up almost instantly. Afterwards, Aria walked into the warehouse, the snowing falling gracefully on her hair and shoulders.

The boys were finishing setting up their planning when Aria walked in. Snow was sprinkled in her hair; after sleeping, her braided bun had a little fuzzy halo around her head. The light seemed to halo around her as well. She looked tired, but rested to them. They all noticed that she had changed, and her clothes fit perfectly. Her hips were encased snuggly in the dark-washed denim. The green and white stripped shirt hugged her breast lovingly, and put them on a teasing display. Aria had the fist few buttons undone, and the ones under her breasts held, but only just. She had a dark blue undershirt on, probably one she had had on under her scrubs.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Hannibal said as she walked in.

"Hello. How long was I out?" Aria rubbed her face, wiping off some of the snow.

"About 5 hours."

"Where are we?"

"Frankfurt." Face chimed in.

"Oh, lovely. I-" Aria was interrupted by one of the machines on the table making a funny sound.

"What's all this?"

"Um...surveillance stuff." B.A. nervously answered. "The printer doesn't want to cooperate. Can I have a few of your bobby pins?"

"Sure. Take all you need." Aria started to pull the numerous pins out of her hair. The thick braid soon fell down her back, the pins forming a black stick-y blob in her hand. "Here."

She handed B.A. the pins. He took them and dumped them on the table, pulling out a panel and carefully messing around inside of it. She pulled her braid around to the front and slid the tie off. Pulling the braid apart, she revealed the wavy locks that the braid had formed. Murdock could only stare at her.

"There. This fool shouldn't give us anymore trouble." B.A. stood up smiling.

"Alright. Pike has been moving the stolen engraving plates to the Konigsbank Tower in Frankfurt over the past month. Tomorrow the last of the cases containing these plates will be transferred to the Arab. This will mark the only time in six months that all the plates have been in one location. Its our best and only shot at getting them back. They leave the Tower for the 7:15 train to Zurich. Gentlemen, we're going to make sure they miss that train."

The boys proceeded to talk about bringing in Sosa, saying they needed her informed about the situation. Face looked a little worried. Aria wondered if he could handle facing her again. Hannibal strictly warned against engaging her.

"See, but don't be seen."

"Can I do anything to help? I feel so useless just waiting." Aria asked Hannibal when he finished outlining the plan.

"Hmm..you can-"

"She can drive me to and from the station. I'm gonna need to get in and out pretty fast." Face piped in.

"Can I Hannibal?" Aria asked, looking up at him like a kid asking to go the mall with some friends.

"Sure. Sounds fine by me."

"Sweet! I get to drive a get-away car! I've always wanted to do that. Well, not as in a bank robbery or anything, but I get to do it now!" A huge smile was on Aria's face spreading from ear to ear.

Murdock watched her, his mind racing with strange thoughts. Aria was beautiful in those clothes despite the fact they were all men's. And now she was asking to help with the mission. She was aiding them; she could get in a lot of trouble if they were caught. She had nothing to do with the original crime, yet she was willing, even excited, about helping them. He glanced at her again, her hair billowing lightly in the wind that blew threw the warehouse. Something was wrong with his stomach. It felt like he was flying, but he could feel the ground beneath his feet.


	8. Are You Hungry?

Here's a sweet little scene. I think I captured Murdock quite well, but just in case, I'm sorry before hand. Um...oh yeah! I watched the movie again last night, and as an audience member, I find it very frustrating that Face never gets to finish his little "Alpha. Mike. Foxtrot." Does anyone else experience that? Anyway... I was going to put this up last night, but my wifi was being really retarded. So, here ya go and enjoy!

* * *

Aria was starving. Her stomach rumbled loudly, making everyone turn and look at her. She felt her cheeks turn bright red. Hannibal started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"I say we all need to get something to eat." Hannibal decreed.

The restaurant was warm and cozy and practically empty at that hour. It was 2 in the morning after all. They sat at a round booth in the back by a large window, enjoying the simplicity of the act of just eating out. The boys looked at the menu, their sharp minds quickly translating the menu to English. They said the things they wanted in English aloud, thinking that Aria didn't understand a thing on the menu. The waitress came around, asking what they wanted in German. She was a cute little thing with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail, almost covering her name tag which read _Hannah _in block letters. All the boys told her, in fluent German what they wanted; Face taking his time and flirting shamelessly with her. The poor girl blushed furiously at the attention. They turned to Aria to ask her what she wanted so they could translate for her. She surprised them all by telling the waitress exactly what she wanted in just as flawless German as them.

"Where'd you learn that?" Face asked disbelievingly.

"My dad." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're dad was German?" B.A. asked.

"No, he wanted me to know a lot of languages, so he started teaching me when I was little. I also know French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Romanian, Latin, and a little Japanese and some Mandarin Chinese." Face and B.A. whistled, clearly impressed.

"If, you don't mind my asking, who was you're father?" Hannibal lit a cigar.

"Lieutenant Robert Linux, sir. He was a Ranger as well. He said he always wanted me prepared."

Hannibal stopped and looked at Aria for a second. He really looked at her. She had the same black hair, the same bright green eyes, the same smile. How could he have not seen it before? She was practically a spinning image of him.

"I knew your father, Aria. I'm sorry." Hannibal puffed on his cigar again.

"What're you talking about Hannibal?" Murdock inquired.

"My father died during a mission when I was twelve." Aria stared in to her coffee, holding the mug close to her.

"He was a great man." Hannibal told her, interrupted by the waitress bringing their food.

Interestingly enough, the food was handed in the order they were sitting. Hannibal got his first with some breakfast sausage, eggs, hash browns, and grits. Next was Face, with a sizzling steak and eggs platter. Aria had ordered a big waffle breakfast with hash browns, bacon, grits, and scrambled eggs. Murdock received a similar plate of waffles and sides, except he had sunny-side up eggs. B.A. had a huge ham steak with eggs, sausage, grits, hash browns, and a stack of pancakes.

"Oh, this smells delicious!" Aria exclaimed, pouring syrup all over her waffles.

"You're gonna eat it? You can do so much more than that!" Murdock told her, already starting in on something with his own waffles.

Everyone else dug in, just as hungry as Aria was. Murdock sat next to her, steadily building a waffle fort. He took toothpicks on the table to hold it together, and his sausage turned into little soldiers. There was a hash brown mountain, a bacon flag, grit mud pit( he had to explain that to them), and a syrup river. He dubbed it Fort Waffleiki, saying that it was in Hawaii, and the mighty hash brown mountain Mount Frylou, which was actually a volcano, would erupt scalding hot grits in a few years that would destroy all the people on the base and the little town aways away.

"Oh, really, and what would happen if I did this?" Aria took her fork and stabbed Mount Frylou, taking most of the top off.

"The soldiers of Fort Waffleiki would celebrate that it is now an extinct volcano." He answered.

"And if I ate the soldiers of Fort Waffleiki?" Aria asked, her fork heading for one of the plump sausages.

"We would have a problem..." He told her menacingly, meeting her fork with his own.

"You're attempt to stop me is cute, but be warned, my silverware-fu is strong." Aria deflected his attempt to stop her.

"I think we finally found someone as crazy as Murdock." B.A. said, astounded as Murdock and Aria fought with their silverware, even making "fighting" noises in between Aria giggling furiously. Murdock won, taking a bite of the juicy sausage with a victory chomp.

"No, B.A. I'm not crazy. Me and my best friend used to do this all the time during our Friday lunches and when we my dad would take us to breakfast on Saturday mornings after she spent the night when we were little. Which was quite often." Aria explained.

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. The boys relived some of their better days, telling interesting stories as to how they got B.A. on a plane. After a while, and they had all stuffed themselves, it was time to go. They only had a few hours before the operation was to be put in motion, and it was getting late, or early if you look at it. By the time they left, it was 4 A.M. They had to go at 6.

Aria was glad she had been dragged along, if only for the little moments like the one they had just had. It reminded her of her father and all the things he used to say to her when he was home. Hannibal reminded her a lot of her father, and she wasn't much surprised that he had know him. He had probably even visited them when she was too little to remember anything. She was glad that they had allowed her to come along this far.


	9. Operation: Plate Retrieval

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the nice compliments. Sorry I haven't updated. I was going to put this up the other night, or last night, I can't remember, but my internet is not the best on my laptop at my house. A note about this chapter: I woke up one morning, and had this amazing paragraph that just put Murdock's and Aria's relationship into the perfect way, but I fell back asleep before writing it, thinking I would remember it. But I didn't. So, I'm sorry if they're relationship isn't put into the best words. Oh, and this is a lot of movie stuff, as will the next few chapters, so beware all who don't like this. Seeing as this is the case, I believe a disclaimer is in order, don't you? *clears throat* I do not own any of The A-Team or it's script(even if I would like to). I would like to state I am merely borrowing some of it for the sake of FanFiction. Please do not sue me, as I have stated my disclaimer. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

Later that morning, Aria put on an old jacket and hopped into the same SUV that had taken them to Frankfurt. Face slid into the passenger seat looking anxious. His gray suit and white dress shirt made his blue eyes pop, and Aria couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. They drove in silence for a while.

"Don't worry, Face. It'll be fine."

"I'm not worried." He glanced at her, then went back to staring out the window.

"Face, honey, I majored in Psychology. I can tell you're anxious about seeing her again." Aria looked over at Face to see him scoff. "Tell me I'm wrong, then." Silence. "You can't because you know I'm right. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She does."

Aria pulled up to the train station, allowing Face to get out.

"Be back here in about 20 minutes, and be prepared to get out of here. We need to go meet Murdock and get the Arab by 7."

"Remember 'See, but don't be seen.'" She retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah..."Face shut the door and walked up the steps to the station.

Aria circled the parking lot, and found a spot. She could always say she was waiting to pick someone up if a security guard came up. She technically was. Eyeing the clock carefully, she waited. Anxiously, at that. She was so afraid something would go wrong. Aria berated herself for not trusting in Hannibal's plans. The had ever failed entirely before.

When the clock was 20 minutes ahead of what it was when she let Face out, Aria drove to the pick-up zone to see him walking calmly out wit a pair of old-fashioned, square glasses. He slid into the passenger seat, and relaxed. She pulled away from the curb, and drove to the rendezvous point to meet up with Murdock.

"You talked to her, didn't you?" Aria didn't even look at him, but smiled, knowing the answer.

"Yep." Face stared out his window, watching the scenery go by.

The rendezvous point was large, open field. Aria pulled up, and put the car in park, then turned the ignition off. She and Face got out, and waited. The both leaned on the hood of the car, utter silence surrounding them.

"I had no choice, ok?" Face exclaimed suddenly.

"Right, Face." They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"I really had no choice. She was in danger." Face tried to explain again.

"Face, you don't have to explain anything to me. You clearly still love her, and given any opportunity, you would talk to her. It's perfectly natural, and tons of people do it. And you were also given the opportunity to be her knight-in-shining-armor,and you showed her that you can be."

"Wow, you really know your stuff." Face looked at her, almost thankful.

"It's my job." Aria shrugged.

They waited for another 10 minutes. Aria started to worry, imagining every possible horrible thing that could have happened to Murdock. She strained her ears to hear even the slightest sound of a helicopter. The wind blew, sending chills down her spine. The scenarios of what could happen just kept getting worse. First, the helicopter just crashed in a storm. It was an overcast day, after all. Then, Murdock was pulling some stunts. And things didn't go as planned. The copter was in another field, in another place, in flames and agony. Aria shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image.

"You ok?" Face asked, noticing the shake.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little worried, is all."

"Don't. Murdock is the best. A little crazy, but he is the best."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." Face gave her a look. "My dad, he was always late. I worried all the time, wondering if we were going to get that call, or that visit. I guess I just haven't stopped worrying about things like that."

At that moment, the faint sounds of helicopter rotor blades could be heard. Aria sighed with relief. The small black dot flying from the origination of the sound became larger and more distinct as it came closer. A small object was hanging from it, and as the copter approached them, Aria could tell it wasn't an object, but a person. The Arab.

Murdock carefully set the man on the ground, allowing Face and Aria to unhook him so Murdock could land. They dragged him to the SUV and strapped him in to were he couldn't escape. Murdock stopped the helicopter and got out, face alight with triumph and that silly grin of his. Aria stepped back from the SUV to see him heading towards it. She smiled, glad he was ok. Then, as all the scenarios ran through her head again, she ran towards him and tackled him with a huge hug.

Murdock was surprised at first,but accepted the hug. He couldn't stop grinning as the smell of her shampoo tickled his nose. It smelled sweet. Like her. There was something going on between the two of them. It was hidden, somewhere in the deep recesses of themselves, yet it was struggling to surface. Murdock felt like he was flying again, but he clearly wasn't in his chopper or a plane. He was solidly on the ground, a beautiful woman embracing him.

Aria had no idea, but when she saw him, she felt...different. Like she was the only girl in the world. Maybe she was paranoid, but she swore that she had caught Murdock looking at her every now and then when he thought she wasn't aware. What was going on? He had been her friend for the last few months, and they had known each other long before that, if for a brief amount of time, and the eight year recess. But still, she felt like she was wanted when she was around him.

"I'm glad you're ok." She whispered.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" He asked, pulling back.

"Eh...I worry." She shrugged.

They stepped back to see Face standing by the driver's side of the SUV. He was looking at them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Murdock and Aria disengaged themselves and started toward the car.

"We're gonna be late! Hurry up you two!"

Murdock and Aria looked at each other for a second, then the SUV.

"Shotgun!" They both yelled at the same time. They charged the car, Aria reaching the passenger side first.

The abandoned dock where they would ultimately set up the next step of the plan was a pretty spacious place. It was roomy on the inside with tons of stuff around the edges. Old cars, and car parts littered the place, along with old furniture. There was a truck cab from the 1950s and an engine from a more recent model sitting on an old writing desk. The drawers to it were long since gone, and vines had started to grown in from the windows and the rotten wood. The floor was a cracked and old concrete, dead leaves and dust littering the floor. An old fishing boat sat in the far corner, the oars thrown in haphazardly.

Face escorted the Arab into the building as Murdock went to go get a stool. They sat him down on it, trying to get him to talk. After a while, they gave up, Murdock finding ways to entertain himself with all the old junk around. Aria couldn't listen anymore, she was starting to dose off. She had only had a 5 hour nap after staying up for two days and then fainting. Aria yawned loudly.

"Sorry." She said as Murdock came over to her. "I'm thinking of taking a nap."

"Well, good luck finding a place to do it."

"I'll probably go out to the car. The blanket is still in there, and the back is pretty spacy." She said, starting to head out there.

"Hey, Hannibal will be here soon." Face shouted at her.

"How soon is 'soon'?" She spun on her heel, turning around and shouting back.

"Uh...an hour?"

"Long enough for a nap." Aria turned back around. "Wake me before he gets here, please."

The SUV was close enough to the warehouse in case the boys needed her for something, so that put a lot of worry out of her mind. She opened the back, the entire door coming up in a _hiss._ The blanket sat there, beckoning her to come and lay down. She spread it out on the floor, then lay down on it. She wrapped herself up like a burrito, and promptly fell asleep.

Murdock had stopped finding interesting things in all the drawers of the old furniture. Things just weren't as fun for some reason. He wondered if Aria was really asleep. Maybe she could talk to him. Not that Face was bad to talk to, but he was still caught up on the fact that he had seen Charissa. Had probably talked to her too. Murdock would have bet on it. With that, he decided to go see if Aria had woken up yet. Hannibal would be arriving soon, and she had asked to be woken up before then. Plus, he thought he had heard someone talking.

The back of the SUV was still open. _She must not have wanted to be trapped, _he thought. When he turned the corner, there she was. Her hair was spread out like a black halo around her, one arm supported her head, the other lay curled up at her chest. The thick, blue blanket was wrapped around her, laying over all her curves. In that moment, she seemed the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her innocence and adventure were evident, even when she slept. He sat on the lip of the trunk, just watching her. After a few seconds, she started talking, but she wasn't awake.

Aria woke up, her body a little stiff, and one of her arms was asleep, but other than that she felt rested. She opened her eyes lazily to see Murdock looking at her. She stretched her arms out, and her legs, hitting the sides of the car.

"Hello," she said languidly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" Aria put an arm(not the one that was asleep) under her head, propping it up.

"Watching you."

"Not very subtle are you?" She laughed a little. "Why?"

"Because you're cute when you sleep. And I heard talking. I thought that someone else was out here."

"What! What did I say?" She was starting to blush. How could she have forgotten that she talked in her sleep?

"Something about a dinosaur in pink underwear that Face really wanted." They looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "Hannibal should be here soon. That was one of the reasons I came out here." Aria sighed.

"Murdock, I don't think I can do this. I'm not the adventure type. I used to read adventure novels when I was a kid, and watch movies, and I loved listening to my dad's stories, and yours, but I don't think I can do this."

"Stay." Murdock was afraid. What would happen if she left? He had to convince her to stay.

"Why? What use am I? I'm just a girl that gets in the way. I can't do anything." She sat up, trying to get her point across.

"You help me." He couldn't look at her. If he did, she might see.

"How?" It was a simple question, not one all that hard to answer. But his answer would be hard to get out, hard to understand.

"I hear voices. Voices in my head, all the time." Murdock took a deep breath. He had to tell her. All of it.  
"I was doing a mission, with the Rangers, and my team. It was a simple extraction mission. A few of our boys had got caught behind enemy lines, and we were sent to covertly get them out. Well, we were somehow found out and as we were flying back home, they launched a few missiles at us. I was able to out maneuver most of them, but one was smart. It almost hit the chopper, or so I thought. It ended up hitting one of the rotors. We spun out of control, everyone was screaming and screaming. I though it would never end. Finally, we crashed into the sand. It was everywhere, in everything. I got out of my seat to look behind me. Everyone was gone. I stumbled outside only to find the bodies of all of the men, spread everywhere. Limbs were 10 feet from their owners. Blood was soaking the sand. I had to get back to the base. That was all I could think of was just to get back to the base. I walked for 60 miles in the sand, in the sun, the wind howling in my ears. It took me 2 days. I was sent to the hospital after that. They said I had gone insane because when they asked me what was wrong, I told them I heard the voices. The men kept me company all the way home, but they were screaming at me that it was my fault they were dead. They stayed with me for all these years, constantly telling me it was my fault. Ever since I met you, they seem quiet. Almost gone. They used to shout at me and scream, but now, they're just whispers. And it's all because of you. You help keep them away somehow. If you leave, they might come back. The team helps, but not like you do."

"Oh, Murdock. I'm so sorry." She crawled over to him, and gave him a hug. She held hi tight, afraid to let go. He was almost crying.

"Please don't go." His voice was void of emotion. It was just a simple request.

"I'll stay."


	10. The Betrayal

Wow! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night! Sweet... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that last one, and I just want to let you know a, uh, interesting scene is about to pop up. It might not be for a chapter or two, but be on the look-out. I'm almost done! Yeah! Go winter breaks. Oh, I bet you're wondering why this is in Mature. Well, it's for later chapters. That will get, uhm... interesting. So, enjoy!

* * *

Aria and Murdock walked into the warehouse, jabbering in Chinese. They were talking about gunpowder grilling and how Murdock was going to have to prove to her that is was the only way to grill when Hannibal walked in, B.A. limping in tow. They stopped talking immediately and got up to help B.A. In as Hannibal set down his bag of tools.

"Alright, not a peep out of the Arab. Sosa was at the train station." Face informed Hannibal.

"You saw her?" Face hesitated.

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I had no choice. Just trust me on that." He was looking down, waving his hands.

"oh, I trust you. To make historically bad decisions. What prt of you is thinking at the moment?" Hannibal wasn't mad, he was angry. Furious even.

Aria helped B.A. to sit down, trying to avoid causing him pain. Her nursing skills were taking over, and she needed to get his wounds seen to before the next part of the plan. Murdock was regaling him with the tale as to how he had snatched the Arab out of the air with a helicopter.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt Hannibal, but do you have a first aid kit? I need to help B.A. and he might need some stitches." Aria timidly asked.

"Sorry, Aria. There's one in the car. We picked it up on the way over."

"Hey, what are you so pissed about? We got the plates. You wanted her t-ed up, she's t-ed up. She knows we didn't steal them." Face was trying to justify himself as Hannibal just looked at the Arab.

"She'll be thrilled to find out who did." Hannibal walked over to the man sitting on the stool. His hands were on his hips, his gait slow and heavy. "You had to know. You had to know if you left me alive that this was coming."

"Hannibal, you know who this is?" Face walked up to the Arab. There was surprise in his features, as in all of theirs.

"We all do."

With that, Hannibal lifted the canvas bag off of the Arab's head to reveal an older man with long, shaggy gray hair, and a long, shaggy beard. His wise blue eyes were surrounded by wrinkles and he looked tired. The man looked away from Hannibal and the light streaming in the window right next to him. Murdock circled around to get a good look, not believing who it really was.

"M-Morrison?" He swept his cap off and ran his hand threw his hair. "Jesus Christ!"

"Wait. General Russel Morrison? My mother went to his funeral at Arlington! He, he can't be alive!" Aria was confused, but she knew it was true. These men knew him better than she had, but she never would have thought someone so high up in the military, that both her parents had respected, would do something like this.

"You son of a bitch."

Murdock was reeling with the news. This was someone whom he had trusted. Whom he had looked up to. This was one of Hannibal's oldest friends and he had betrayed him? All of them? This man who was so highly respected had let 4 innocent men go to jail for a crime they were told to commit, and didn't even really do. Especially if Morrison was still alive! All he could do was look at that man, but he never wanted to see that face again.

"Morrison. Holy shit." Face put his hands on his face, not believing it either.

"Outside. All of you." Hannibal ordered.

They all filed outside, Murdock and Aria helped the limping B.A.. They picked various spots on the dock to sit or stand, thinking about what had just happened. Aria went to the car the Hannibal and B.A. had arrived in and got the first aid kit. She glanced at the sky. It was still a bit sunny, but clouds were moving in. She kneeled in front of B.A., starting to get a feel for his injuries. There were plenty of scrapes and bruises, but there was also a bullet wound and a maybe even a few fractures or a sprained shoulder.

"I'm not even gonna ask, B.A." she told the big man as she poured alcohol on a cotton swab.

As soon as the swab touched his cut, B.A. moaned like a 5 year old as his mother bandaged a cut knee. Aria had to laugh, despite the gravity of the current situation. She blew on the wound, to help it stop stinging, then kept on dressing his wounds. Hannibal was talking to Morrison. He walked out, Morrison starting to yell at him.

"Hannibal, it's meaningless. What are you fighting for now, you and those boys? You're ranks? You're reputations? They're shit! You're convicts. Plates, no plates, you are federal fugitives and when they're done with you, Hannibal, they just burn ya."

Morrison was getting to all of them. How could they go back? Were they really as bad off as he said they were? None of them wanted to believe it, but in their hearts, the seed was starting to grow that they would never be free of what had happened to them.

As an outsider, all Aria could do was watch as the hope went out of her boys. She had come to think of them as that, even though she had only been with them for a day, at most. They had let her stay, let her become part of a team, of a family, that only they had formed. It wasn't fair. To them or to her. After all they had been through, all that had happened, and now, it was all gone. All the hope that Hannibal had built in them,simply gone. Aria stood up and walked over to Murdock. He was twisting his hat in his hands, just looking out to the water.

"Boss, could you do that?" Face asked as the silence pressed on all of them."To us. What Morrison did."

"No. I'd rather face a firing squad than betray you boys." There was such conviction in his voice.

Aria slipped her hand into Murdock's, giving him her support. He looked down at their hands, then up at her. She smiled, letting him know wordlessly that it would be okay.

"Yeah, but you didn't see it coming though." Face was worried. If Hannibal couldn't have seen it, how could they?

"No, I- I didn't see it coming." Hannibal was working something out in his mind.

There was a low rumbling, barely audible. The sound got louder and louder, making everyone look to the water to see what was making it. In a few seconds, or even faster, a large gray plane was seen flying towards them.

"MOVE!" Hannibal shouted.

They all jumped from the dock as a missile shot out of the plane and hit the warehouse were they had been only minutes ago. The warehouse exploded in a burst of flames and wood. They hit the water hard, the blast forcing them even further under. Aria was swished around, hitting a post. Her back exploded with pain, but she had to get to the surface. She was running out of air. Aria saw B.A. Heading for the rocky shore when she broke the surface of the water. She paddled over to help him get up, seeing the rest of the team as well. Murdock swam over to help her.

They all stumbled out of the water and on to the rocky shore as rain pounded them. The dark clouds that had slowly been moving in were unleashing all the anger they had promised. None of the people on that shore by the burning warehouse even noticed what Mother Nature was doing to them.

Aria mentally checked herself for injuries. Other than her back, she was fine, and even that wasn't so bad. B.A. still had some of his bandages that Hannibal had mad on his arm, but they were quickly coming off. Face seemed fine, as did Hannibal. Murdock had a few scratches over his right eye and a bruise starting to from on his left cheek, but other than that, he seemed ok.

"Stay close to the fire boys. If that gunship is still around, it won't read our body heat." Hannibal advised.

"That idiot Lynch, so quick to kill us, didn't even bother locating the plates." Face said as he kicked off some of the trunk lid that Hannibal and B. A., had driven in in what seemed a lifetime ago. He grabbed a a small metal case containing the plates.

"Where do we stand on the non-violence now, B.A.? You pissed? You should be." Hannibal spat out.

Rain continued to pour down on them in a steady flow. Aria looked around, and saw the first aid kit floating on the water a few feet from where she was. She still needed to look B.A. Over again to make sure there was nothing life-threatening, and then there was Murdock. She had to make sure that that was all that was wrong with him as well.

"Who gives a shit about the plate Morrison was the only way to clear us. And without Morrison, we got nothing." Murdock's voice held no hope, no expectation, no promise that things would be all right." What do we do, boss?"

"I don't know, Murdock." Hannibal sounded just as lost. "I don't know..."

"I do." They all looked at him, wondering what was going on in that pretty, little head of his.

"You got a plan kid?" Hannibal asked, wondering what in the hell was going to happen.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Give me twenty minutes." Face swung the bag containing the plates and some other supplies over his shoulder.


	11. How to Properly Don A Disguise

Hello all! I am just on a roll with these chapters! I got this one down last night, and finished it today. I hope you like, and enjoy!

* * *

So they waited about twenty minutes, grabbing some wood and trying to stay warm by the fire. B.A. found a place to sit, and Aria looked over him again, cleaning his scrapes and then taking a careful look at his gunshot wound. His muscles were sore around it as expected, but they seemed even more sensitive than they should be.

"Alright, B.A. I'm gonna ask. How in the hell did this happen?" Aria said pointing to the gunshot wound.

B.A. regaled her what happened, explaining how Pike had shot him down as he was repelling down the side of a building. Then he landed on a glass roof above a room that he had to shoot at in order to fall through to get away from Pike still shooting at him. By this time, the rain had thankfully stopped. Murdock came to join them and listen to what had happened. Aria finished with B.A. then moved on to Murdock's cut, B.A. still telling them the story.

Aria's hands were cool on Murdock's skin as she swept the cotton ball of alcohol over his cuts with one hand and held back his bangs with the other. He didn't even remember how he had gotten them, just that when he came out of the water, his left cheek hurt and his right eyebrow stung. She was thorough when she cleaned it, making it sting and burn more than he thought necessary. After that, though, she blew on it to help cool it off. It felt wonderful.

Finally, Face gathered them all to board the boat that had been there. Hannibal climbed in first, then lent a hand to help Aria. Murdock put his hands on her hips and lifted her up, leaving fire racing through her. Murdock followed Aria, with B.A. clamoring up next. Face threw the bag into the boat, and jumped in last. He started the engine, and took off.

"So if Sosa knows we're alive..." Face explained as he drove the boat.

"...she'll believe Morrison is alive, too." Hannibal finished.

"Let's just hope that Lynch still has Sosa's comm lines." Face said as he dialed a number.

B.A., Murdock, and Aria all sat in the back, just listening and thinking as the wind whipped through their hair. Well, Murdock's and Aria's, at least. Murdock was twisting his hat again. Aria sidled up to him, freezing with the wind and the fact that she was still pretty damp from the rain.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Fine. Just a little cold." She explained through chattering teeth.

"Here. Come here." He said, lifting his arm out to allow her to snuggle close. She slid in next to him, his body heat warming her. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She looked up at him, gratefulness in her eyes. But there was something else as well. Affection? Adoration? ...love? B.A. coughed, breaking the moment. "How's the shoulder?" Aria asked.

"Better, thanks."

"And the hip?"

"Same."

Face got off the phone, a smile on his handsome face. Aria got the feeling things were starting to run smoothly again for the team.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We've got to get to L.A. I'll get us some passports so we can get outta here, then we'll get on a freighter where we'll head to L.A. and finish things once and for all when we dock." Face explained above the roar of the spray.

"Sounds good to me." B.A. said, glad there would be no flying.

"We'll have to get some disguises." Hannibal informed them.

"That's not too bad." Aria piped up.

"Depends on what you have to be." Murdock whispered in her ear.

When they finally made landfall, Face managed to get them a car, and found a cheap motel where they could put on their disguises, after he got their passports. The team sat on the beds, relaxing for once while they waited. They took turns with the shower, thankful they had two rooms. Face came back, with most of their disguises along with their passports. He had two suits, one for him and one for Hannibal, a box of hair dye(for both of them), a red polo shirt, khaki dress pants, and a camel colored duster( all for Murdock), and a traditional African outfit for B.A.. For Aria, he had a black pinstripe pencil skirt with matching jacket, along with a deep pink satin dress shirt, and 4 inch black stilettos. She took one look a the heels and almost killed him. Instead, she smacked him in the arm with one.

"You seriously think I'm going to wear those?"

"Yeah. It's part of your disguise."

"What am I? A hooker? Let me tell you something. When you have walked in an office, for an entire day in shoes like that, _then_, and only _then, _you can pick them out for me. Until that time, you better have another pair."

"Sorry. I guess you'll have to wear those." He shrugged.

"And what about make-up? You want me to look like a business woman, right? I'm going to need make-up." She cocked her left leg out, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh..." Face rubbed his face, his stubble making noise as he did so.

"Uh-huh. Didn't think of that. Give me 50 dollars and 2 hours, and you'll have your business woman."

"What! 50 bucks?"

"Do you have any idea how much a curling iron costs?" Face sighed.

"Alright. Here." He reached in his pocket and gave her a 50 euro. She took the bill, and stuck her hand out again. "What now?"

"Keys, honey bun. Keys." Face looked over at Hannibal who just shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Fine. I want you back here in an hour." He reluctantly handed over the keys.

"I'll be back in 30."

With that, Aria left, making sure to ask all of the boys if they needed anything. They were still trying not to laugh over the little scene that had just unfolded, so she only got "no's". Aria went to the front desk, asking were the nearest supermarket was. The clerk gave her directions, which she thanked him for. She got in the car, and left.

The supermarket was relatively easy to find. Aria pulled into a parking space, and got out, hoping she could find all she needed here. The place was huge with products ranging from food to clothes. Each had it's own side, and she went to the make-up first. There, she found the cheap stuff and put in eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, lipstick, and foundation. Then she moved to hair care, finding a cheap enough curling iron. After that, she went to the shoes and found a pretty pair of 2 inch pink heels that matched the shirt Face had gotten her perfectly. Adding up the prices in her quick mind, she realized that she still had 30 euros left. She managed to find a few clothes on sale, grabbing a few shirts, some underwear, and another pair of jeans. Then, by pure luck, she found a purse to match as well, on slae, as well as a bottle of her favorite perfume. _Face doesn't have much experience with women's disguises, _she thought as each item she was going to purchase rolled by her on the conveyor belt. Aria payed for what she had, and left, arriving back at the hotel in exactly 30 minutes.

The boys looked at her as she came in with her bags, unbelieving a woman had only taken 30 minutes to shop for something. Aria went to her room, setting her bags down, noticing her disguise had been laid out on the bed for her. She went into the boys rooms to see B.A. Helping Hannibal dye his hair, Face lounging on one of the beds, Murdock sitting cross-legged on the foot of the other. Aria walked up to Face, and dug in her pocket for her change.

"Here ya, go, sweetheart. Buy ya something nice." She told him, placing the money on his chest. He picked it up.

"It's only 3 euros." He said, disbelievingly.

"And?" she asked, heading back to her room to get dressed.

An hour and a half later, the boys knocked at her door, ready to leave. Hannibal's hair was now a black color with gray peeking out at his temples. The suit he was in made him look sharp, and pretty handsome. Face looked a little suspicious in his suit with a long blackish-gray coat. His hair had also been dyed to a darker brown. He had a pair of purple sunglasses in one hand, while he banged on the door with the other. Murdock stood clutching his yarmulke in both hand,s desperately wanting his faded red ball cap instead. B.A. was just glad they weren't flying anywhere. He didn't really care that he looked like a huge banana.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses. Don't laugh, ok?" She sounded..scared.

"What could we possibly laugh at?" Face asked, turning around to tell the boys.

They were all curious to this. She had all but locked them out of her room after she got back. The boys heard snippets of songs as she got ready from the paper thin walls, a few "Dammit!"s, and the occasional bump of a body on furniture, but that was all. Hannibal had knocked on her door to see if she was okay after a particular heavy thud from her room. She had opened the door a crack, revealing just her face, and quickly answered she was fine.

The door opened, and Aria stepped out. The boys held their breath as she came out, definitely not expecting what they saw. Her long, black hair had been coaxed into sexy curls that bounced and swayed in the wind. Her make-up was tastefully done, the smoky pink shadow making the her green eyes pop to a bright emerald color. Her lashes were sky high, thick and lush. The clothes Face had gotten her fit her perfectly. The blouse was able to flow, even though it was tucked into her skirt. The jacket hugged her breast, the button done making them pop up and out. The skirt hugged her bottom, exaggerating the curve. It fell to her knees, the slit in the back going far, but not too far, up to allow her to move. Aria's legs were made even longer by the heels, but not the point were she would be in pain after three steps. The necklace she had worn before was put on display on her graceful neck. She slung her bag over her one shoulder, and picked up a purse, closing the door behind her.

The boys could only stare at her, their mouths hung open. She looked, gorgeous? Beautiful? Sexy? Yes, sexy as hell. She turned around to see them.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, smoothing her skirt down.

"No, no, nothing." Hannibal said.

"Well, then, come on. We're going to be late." She told them, heading out to the car.

As soon as Aria was out of earshot, the boys couldn't help but exclaim.

"Oh, my God! Did you just see her, Hannibal? She, oh, she looked-" Face could only look at where Aria had gone.

"Yes, Face I did. She looked, beautiful." Hannibal looked after her, too. The light, sweet scent of vanilla wafted over them all. Just a trace of her after she'd gone.

"Day-am!" B.A. said. "Day-am."

"You can say that again." Face exclaimed.

Murdock looked after her, the wind blowing her perfume back at him. That same sweet scent of vanilla, just like in Mexico. Boy, she had grown up. She was not only beautiful, and smart, and talented, but wonderful, and adventurous. She was everything he'd ever wanted. She was what he wanted.

"She's perfect." Murdock whispered.

"Hey Murdock, ya coming?"Face asked, heading out to the car.

"Yeah, coming!" He ran to catch up with them.


	12. The Things We Do

Hello! Thanks for all the comments. Love to hear you're enjoying the story. Now, Aria might seem a little, um...different, but please don't think she's a whore. She is only protecting those she cares about. you'll understand when you read. I just wanted to clear that up before hand. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

The customs office was packed. The lines were long, stretching for what seemed like days. Face handed the passports out, only skimming the pictures of each. After an hour, Aria wished she had bought a book off the bargain rack at the convenience stand before they got in line. Finally, Hannibal and Face got to the front of the lines. They went through with no problems, leaving the way clear for Murdock and B.A., and waiting about 20 feet behind the customs desks.

Murdock and B.A. stepped up to the counters, handing the the customs officer their passports. They were cool and collected, not showing the slightest hint of nervousness, or the fact that they were wanted federal fugitives. Aria had to give it to them, if it were her that were wanted, she'd be sweating like a whore in church. Everything was going okay, until the customs officer inspecting B.A. asked him his name.

"Rabbi Binky Rabinowits?" Both of the boys looked at each other, sensing trouble. Aria wanted to kill Face at that moment.

"You're from Tanzania. My mother's from Tanzania." The customs officer started to talk to Murdock in Swahili. Murdock glanced around, eyes darting form object to object.

"Oh, shit." Aria murmured from her place in line, right after Murdock.

The man asked Murdock questions in Swahili, Murdock still looking around. Aria could see Face and Hannibal planning on how they were going to get out of the situation in the background when an idea struck her to give Murdock some time.

"Oh!" She uttered quite loudly as she "accidentally" dropped her passport.

Aria bent over to get it, revealing her lovely, creamy breast to the customs officer. He was momentarily distracted from Murdock, as was the one working with B.A. She "accidentally" kicked it away from her, making her turn around, letting them get a very nice view of her rear end. She picked up her passport, knowing that Murdock had thought of something in those few seconds.

Actually, when Murdock heard Aria drop her passport, he looked too. What he saw made him wish he wasn't in a customs office, but a bedroom with only them in it. It seemed as if the world had stopped when those amazing bosoms greeted the world. After a second, he realized she was giving him time. He racked his brain, knowing he knew Swahili, somewhere in there. He pulled off his yarmulke Then it hit him! He answered the customs officer, even speaking with him a little, before heading back towards Face and Hannibal.

Aria went up to the officer, having no problems, other than a naughty wink to deal with. She smiled sweetly, picking up her bag and headed back to join her boys.

"You speak Swahili?" Face asked as they hurried to get out of there.

"You don't?" Murdock retorted, clearly mad at Face for getting the passports mixed up.

"Nice distraction." B.A. told her has the headed down the boarding ramp.

"Shut up!" Aria punched B.A. in the arm. He rubbed the spot where she had hit him, laughing.

They walked down the ramp to what appeared to be a large red boat. B.A. kept going on about how much safer it was to Murdock in front of her, while Face and Hannibal were talking about the plan behind her. She started to snicker as she heard Face shush Hannibal.

"You know Bosco, hopefully one day we'll get you over your fear of flying." Murdock told B.A. as they got to the end of the ramp.

"What? That ain't a boat!" That was all he was able to get out before Murdock injected him with a sedative, letting him fall to the ground. Face, Hannibal, and Aria rushed over to catch the big man before he became a heap of dead weight.

"Just not today."

"Murdock, do you remember what I told you? You have to catch him after you inject him."

"-after you inject him." Face and Hannibal finished together. Aria just groaned and rolled her head back. It was going to be hell getting him on that plane in those heels.

"My bad." They managed to get B.A. on the plane with little trouble, strapping him to a seat next to theirs.

"Twenty bucks says Murdock sits next to Ri." Face told Hannibal as he put his bags in an overhead bin.

"No, no."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because you know he will."

Hannibal started laughing as, sure enough, Murdock claimed the seat next to Aria by putting his bag in the bin over her head. The started talking in Romanian, neither one of the other men understanding a word. They all sat down, buckling their seat belts, and preparing for take-off. Aria turned to him.

"Please, let me do something to you." Aria asked, a devious look in her eye.

"Uh, what?" Thousands of possibilities raced through his mind, none of them clean.

"Just, trust me, ok?"

"Alright." He nodded, closing his eyes and expecting the worst.

Aria took her hands and messed up his perfect hair. That had been driving her insane since she saw it in the car on the way to the customs office. When she was done, she moved backward to get a good look at her handiwork. She nodded, liking it. It was more...Murdock. It was sticking up in a few places, but it worked.

"Are you done?" Murdock inquired, letting one eye open just a bit.

"Yes. Thank you! That's been bugging me since we were in the car!"

"My hair was bugging you?"

"Yeah. It just wasn't..you. You owe me, you know."

"How do I owe you?" Murdock looked at her, the image of her "distraction" still fresh in his mind.

"I know you saw me when I 'dropped' my passport. I should be telling Face he owes me, too." Aria looked over at the man in question.

"Eh..."

"Eh...nothing. You get to be my personal pillow for the next 10 hours. Or at least until we get to the freighter." Aria closed her eyes, ready for a nice long nap.

"That's not too bad. I think I can handle it." She rested her head on his shoulder, the scent of her perfume wafting over to him.

"That's not all. It's just for-" She yawned. "Ah- for starters." Next thing Murdock knew, she was breathing heavily, fast asleep.

"I think I can handle that." Murdock settled in for a well-deserved nap too.


	13. Naps and Revelations On A Pane

Hey everyone! Whew, let me tell you my relief when I read some of the comments. I was so scared you would all hate Aria for doing something like that. But, you didn't. Or, at least, not all of you. Oh, writing Murdock is becoming more and more fun. We get to see the man Murdock, not all silly voices and crazy schemes. We see some of these moments in the movie, but writing them is just amazing. Anyway, enough of my ramble. Here is the next chapter so, as always, enjoy!

* * *

The cabin of the plane was dark when Aria woke up, her neck stiff from sleeping in the same position for so long. She peered up at Murdock, still sleeping. His head rested against the seat; his jacket was laid across her like a blanket, providing her warmth. She didn't even remember him doing that. She'd have to thank him when he woke up. On the subject, she didn't remember putting the arm rest up so she could actually lay on Murdock's shoulder. He must have done that, too. She felt a twitch on her right shoulder, turning to see what it was. Murdock had wrapped his arm around her.

Aria gazed out the window. It was black, the stars starting to twinkle brightly in their heavenly home. She stared at them, her mind wandering off. After a while, she began to drift into the blissful consciousness of sleep when Murdock woke up. He glanced around, seeing her still in his arms. Aria peered up at him, smiling. She was fiddling with her necklace, he noticed.

"Hello." He mumbled to her.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" She turned back to the window.

"Great. You?"

"Same. My neck's a little stiff though."

"That can easily be remedied." Murdock readjusted his self, becoming more comfortable.

"Ha. Thank you, for the jacket. And the arm rest thing." She glanced up at him again, getting the strangest urge to lean up and kiss him.

"Not a problem. What are you looking at?" He asked, gazing out the window as well.

"The stars" She sighed." I love flying."

"And why is that?" He unconsciously started tracing circles on her shoulder.

"When I was little, my dad had a friend who owned a plane. Sometimes, my dad's friend would take us up, and it was the best time I ever had. I even got to fly it once."

"Really?" Murdock looked down at her.

"Yes, really. I just got to control the yoke, but still, to a kid that's like getting to steer the wheel on your parents car." He chuckled. "One time, when I was 8, on Halloween, my dad managed to convince his friend to take us up at midnight. I was so close to the stars, I felt like I could just reach out my hand and touch them. Flying, it just, it makes you feel free. You can be so close to something, so free, no rules you have to follow, yet, you're grounded by certain things, or else, all that freedom is worthless. Like the stars. I could have reached out and grabbed them, I could see them in my hand, the glittering jewels of the sky, but I knew they were millions on miles away and I could never hold one. But, whenever I fly, I remember all of that. The happy times I had with my dad, the freedom, the restraint."

"That's a great reason to love to fly." He whispered in her ear, her perfume invading his senses.

"What about you? How can you fly after what you went through?" Murdock sighed. It was a wonder to him that he could fly.

"I couldn't for a while. I didn't even want to be by a model of something that could fly. After a few months, I finally understood that it wasn't my fault that we went down. One of the rotors had been hit and I had done everything within my power and knowledge to stop it from being as bad as it could have been. None of the boys had been strapped in, and we forgot to close the doors. After that, when I was released the first time, I got in a chopper and flew God knew where. All I knew was that I was flying again, and I loved it."

"Not many people can do that. If they can, it takes them years. You're a genius, you know?" She yawned, her words becoming farther and farther apart.

"How am I a genius?" He looked down at her, her eyes fluttering to stay open.

"You can fly anything, you know more than 6 languages," she yawned. "- and you know so much more on all kinds of subjects. You're all geniuses. I'm really lucky I got to meet you all." She was asleep again.

"We're lucky we got to meet you, honey." He put his head back, and closed his eyes.

Murdock woke with a start, the voices from his nightmare starting to fade. He looked around, confused as to where he was. Then it all came back. A small whimper brought him back to his seat and he noticed Aria was huddled against him. Her black hair was flowing down her shoulders, and her cheeks were a little flushed, coloring them a sweet pink. She put her hand on his chest, curling into him. He watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Hey." Face scared the living shit out of Murdock with that one word.

"Jees, man! You scared me!" Murdock whispered.

"Sorry, Murdock. We're getting pretty close to the freighter. Hannibal wanted me to make sure you were up." He paused, taking in the scene. "She looks peaceful."

"Yeah. She's been like that almost the whole time."

"Good. She needed some rest. Wake her up in a minute, ok?" Face patted him on the shoulder, then left. This was not going to be good.

"Aria, time to wake up." He gently shook her shoulder.

She slowly returned to the land of the living, moving off of Murdock's shoulder. A rush of cold air came to both of them when she moved. Her skin was rosy pink, her eyes slightly glazed over. She looked beautiful when she just woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice was still sleepy.

"We're still on the plane. We're about to go to the freighter."

"How are we going to get there?" She appeared confused.

"Oh, you'll see." Murdock had one of his signature smiles on.

"This can't be good." She murmured.


	14. Sleepovers and Nightmares

Hey guys! Than ks for all the great compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I didn't get a chance to write much today, but I did manage this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They were lowered in one of those baskets you see when the coast guard rescues people. Hannibal, Face and Aria went first, with all the luggage. Then, Murdock loaded B.A. onto the floor of the basket, and followed. It took about 20 minutes in all, and Aria was shocked it didn't take them longer. She thought they would parachute down or something with the level of danger they were involved in, why not up the stakes with parachuting?

When they were finished unloading all the supplies, and B.A., they all decided to call it a night. They had been given three rooms, and basically run of the ship, until they docked. Aria picked one meant for one of the higher officers, meaning it had only one bed. She dumped her bag on the bed, rubbing her neck, the muscles sore and achy. There was a knock at her door.

"Coming." She walked over to it, the knocking becoming louder. She opened it. "Yes?"

Murdock stood right outside her door with his own bag, a hapless expression on his face. He gave her a crooked grin.

"Uhm. There's only one bed in the other room."

"There's only one bed here." She informed him.

"Well, I'm going to have to share with someone, and I really rather sleep by you than B.A. He might try and kill me while I'm sleeping." He leaned in to whisper to her. She laughed.

"Ha-ha. Alright, I guess you can spend the night." Aria opened the door all the way, allowing Murdock to come in.

"This is gonna be fun!" He squealed like a little girl. Aria laughed.

"I haven't had a sleepover since college." She said as she walked over to her bags. It was bed time.

"College?"

"When my roommate or a friend's roommate wasn't there, we'd have sleepovers in each other's dorm room. It was a lot of fun." She told him. "Now, I need to change. I've had a long couple of days and an uninterrupted night's sleep is just what I need."

"Uh, what'd you want me to do?" Murdock asked, that same crooked grin on his face.

"You can turn around. I've gotten dressed in front of guys before, no big deal." She glanced back at him. "College."

"Ah..." He turned around, closing his eyes. He desperately wanted to peek, but he would respect her privacy.

"All right, all done."

She walked over with the outfit Face had gotten her in her hands. She had on a large button-up shirt and a pair of pajama shorts on. Her hair flowed in those gorgeous curls

, framing her face like an angel's. Her make-up was still on, but she pulled out a wipe when she got to her bag. After all the make-up was gone, she looked even more beautiful to Murdock. He shook his head, ridding himself of the image for just a second.

"My turn!" He jumped off the bed, grabbing his bag off of it. He rummaged through it and found what he was looking for. "No peeking." Aria laughed. "Seriously! Turn around." He spun his pointer finger around.

"Okay! Okay..." She turned around and closed her eyes.

"Alright! All done! You can turn around again."

Aria opened her eyes to see Murdock in a pair of pajama pants and that was all. His chest was muscular, but not to the point of excess. He had scars, all over his chest and back. His hair was messed up, just the way she liked it. He walked over to her, and he seemed...nervous.

"Ready for bed?" she asked him, turning down the covers. The bed wasn't the largest in the world, but it would comfortably fit two.

"Yeah!"

"Do you want inside, or out?" The bed was situated against the wall, a small circular window above it.

"Uhm..outside, please." He replied as he turned off the lights, the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Yeah! I wanted inside anyway!" Aria climbed into the bed, the cool cotton of the sheets shocking her for a second. After a minute, her body heat warmed them up. Murdock looked at the bed for a second, lost in a memory. "Murdock, are you coming?" She held the covers open for him to slide right in.

"Uh..." He still just stood there.

"Hey, are you ok?" She sat up on her knees to be more level with him.

"I, uh, I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore." He started to back away from the bed. Aria reached out and grabbed his hand, suddenly very worried.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"The voices. I don't want them near you. I don't know what I'll do while I'm asleep. I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Murdock, it's alright, sweetheart. You won't hurt me. Come to bed. I'll protect you, I promise."

He slowly let her pull him towards the bed. He was reluctant at first, but gave way, trusting her that everything would be fine. The sheets were warm against his skin thanks to Aria's body heat warming them up. He lay down, letting Aria slip under his arm and onto his chest, her hair tickling him. Her fingers found a scar, tracing it lightly.

"Where'd you get that?" Her voice was soft in the dark.

"B.A. and I were in Turkey, trying to get top secret blue prints from a military leader. We got caught in his moat, and one of his booby traps got me."

"What was it?" Aria was completely wrapped up in the tale.

"A big metal spike."

"Ouch!"

So they went on like that, Aria finding a scar, and Murdock telling her how he got it. After a while, the words came farther and farther apart, until Aria was fast asleep. Murdock was close behind, his fears long forgotten. He held Aria tight, the moon shining in on them. She snuggled up to him making a cute, little sound. He fell asleep thinking he was in Heaven and it smelled of vanilla.

In the middle of the night, he woke up. The voices were screaming at him. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breathing was fast and shallow. Murdock was confused as to where he was, what he was doing for a second. A sound made him look at the bed he was on. Aria was starting to sit up, her hair making a sort of halo around her.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"I had a nightmare is all." He looked away, sliding out from the covers. He put his head in his hands on his knees.

"Wanna tell me?" She sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. It was warm and smooth.

"I, I don't know."

"I won't judge you. My mom would make me tell her about my nightmare when I was little, and it made me feel better because she helped me realize there was nothing to be afraid of." He sighed.

"I never had a mom." Aria put her hands on his shoulder, rubbing them.

"Honey. I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"I, uh, I- I was in the desert again, the boys surrounded me. They kept pushing me, and yelling at me. Screaming and yelling. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Then, then-" he didn't know if he could finish. This part of his nightmare could change everything.

"Go on, sweetheart."

"Then I saw you. I tried to run over to you, but the boys held me back, forming a circle around me. You were sinking in quick sand and there was nothing I could do to save you." He turned his head to look at her. He couldn't tell her that the boys had said he didn't deserve her, Never would and that he was insane for thinking any sane woman would want him.

"I'm right here. See?" She picked up one of his hands and put it on her cheek. "I'm here and I'm fine. We're on a ship, heading for L.A. It's all ok, Murdock. I told you I'd protect you, and I am. Come on. Let's go back to sleep."

She pulled him into the bed, the covers warming back up. Aria snuggled up to him again, and fell asleep. Murdock just hoped she'd keep her promise.


	15. Plan, Plan, and Plan Some More

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up last night. I was falling asleep writing it, so I put it off until today. It's a little long, and we're almost done! I can't believe it. Well, here I am jabbering and all you want to do is read, so without further adieu: Enjoy!

* * *

Aria was up pretty early the next morning, alone. She wasn't surprised that she did; she had slept almost the entire plane ride over. Then, after helping the boys with a few things, and checking up on B.A.'s injuries, she had conked out with Murdock. After the one incident in the middle of the night, it had been fine. He had moaned a little in his sleep, but other than that he as quiet, peaceful. She dressed in clean jeans and a t-shirt she had got in Germany. She felt like doing something, dressing up, but she knew they only had a day or so to finish setting up for Face's big plan. Then they actually had to go through with it! Being a big fan of gorgeous, thick, long lashes, she decided on just mascara. After she was done, her stomach growled in frustration. It was hungry...

Walking to the kitchen, delicious smells greeted her. Her stomach rumbled its agreement. She rounded the corner to see Murdock with his scruffy red hat on backwards, and an apron tied around his waist. Face, Hannibal, and B.A. all sat around a small table, their plates full of bacon, eggs, biscuits, hash browns, with mugs full of piping hot coffee. They all glanced up at her when she came in, making her feel self conscious. She sat down.

"Well, good morning." Hannibal greeted..

"Good morning, Hannibal. Boys." She stifled a yawn. "Sorry."

"Hey, you better not be falling asleep on the job. We need all the help we can get." Face told her, taking a bite of egg.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Murdock placed a heaping plate of food in front of her, her stomach growling its appreciation. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." He set his own plate down and they started to eat.

It felt like Aria was home again. She had had so many breakfasts, lunches, dinners, like this. Joking around, general conversation. These boys were part of her family now. She had a connection with them that she hadn't had but with one other person, which was Chloe. And B.A. reminded Aria so much of her. Then there was Hannibal, just like her father. Face was the big brother she never had, and Murdock, well Murdock was Murdock, and he meant a lot to her.

She looked at him and felt like she was looking at the world. He made her feel wanted, and beautiful, and useful, and like she was the only girl in the world. When he touched her, even for the briefest second, it was like electricity was passing between them, leaving fire in her veins. She had had one of the best night's sleep the night before, despite having Murdock wake her up. She was unexpectedly thrilled he had dreamt of her, and she knew there had been more to that dream. Aria had been around Murdock too long to know when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. She cared about him. Hell, she had moved half-way across the globe to be with him, if only in a business/clinical sense. How did he feel about her?

They finished their breakfast, completely stuffed. The boys talked about what needed to be done, and got up, at once, to go do it. Murdock, Face, and Hannibal would melt down Kevlar to make a face mask for Murdock. Murdock had to make a cast of his head. B.A. needed to rig a few cars to drive themselves, fireworks needed to be rigged, recording needed to be done. And there were dishes. Lots of dishes. Murdock went over to the sink and started running hot water.

"No, I'll do this. You have a lot more important things to be doing right now. And besides, you cooked, you shouldn't have to clean." Aria said as she started to put dishes in the sudsy water.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go! I'll be fine." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." On impulse, he kissed her cheek quickly, then threw his apron on a chair and ran to catch -up/help the boys.

Aria looked after him as he left, touching her cheek were he had kissed her. She couldn't believe he had just done that! After a minute or so, she turned back to the dishes, smiling. The work didn't seem half as bad anymore. She started singing, her voice soft and sweet. After rooting around for a minute or two, she found a radio, catching a station. The music was older, but wonderful to dance to. Her hips started swaying, her spirit lifted beyond anything she had ever known. There was only one explanation for this...

The dishes done, Aria wondered around the ship, helping where she could. She managed to hold a plastic bag steady to pour a thick, purple liquid in, acquired a few dolls to help Hannibal, handed B.A. tools, and helped Murdock make his face cast. That was fun. She had thought he was dying at first! Aria walked into the kitchen, noting the time. It was after 12!

"I bet they're all hungry." She murmured to herself.

And so she set about making lunch for them, a simple meal of a good sandwich. She got out meat, fresh cut tomatoes, onions, pickles, lettuce, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup. She went around taking orders, surprised they didn't ask her more about it, or thought it strange. Aria came back, making the sandwiches, and taking them to each of their recipients, a cold beer in tow.

"Thanks, hun. Needed this." Face told her, not even looking at it, but taking a huge bight. He moaned in delight. "Wow, this is good."

"Haha, you're welcome." she told him as she headed out to deliver the rest. Hannibal was next, working on the doll's recording still.

"Thank you, Aria. It looks delicious." Hannibal told her as she set it down.

"Welcome, Hannibal. If you need anything, let me know." Aria offered as she left, on to deliver Murdock's.

She walked into the steel room to see Murdock lying back with a big white blob on his face. She put the tray she was carrying everything on down and ran over to him to get it off. Right as she reached him, he pulled it off and shouted "Boo!" She jumped about 10 feet in the air. Murdock laughed, while Aria clutched her heart thinking she had had a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" She was doubled over, her breath coming out quick and shallow.

"Aw, darlin' I never meant to scare you that bad!"

"Bull shit!" Aria walked over to the tray and gave him his sandwich and beer.

"Aw, sweet! Hey..." He looked up at her suspiciously, white plaster stuck around his face and in his hair. She tried not to snicker at him, but there was this one piece that was just so big.

"No, I am not mind reader, no I did not just read your mind, and yes, I's sure." she replied to his look, picking that piece of plaster out of his hair.

"Uhm...are you sure? Cause I just thought about needing to get that piece out of my hair."

"Yes, sugar, I'm sure." Aria picked up the tray, now only carrying B.A.'s sandwich. "Call me if you need any thing." she yelled over her shoulder as she left him alone.

"Aw, hell yeah! This is just what I needed. Thanks Ri!" B.A. tore into the sandwich, eating it in 3 bites.

"You're welcome. You want another one?" She asked him as she headed to clean up the mess and make one for herself.

"Nah, that was good. First time a single sandwich has filled me up since I was like, 8. Thanks!"

"Welcome, love."

Aria's sandwich was delicious. Her mother had taught her right when sometimes all you needed was a good sandwich. She went around, picking up dishes, and getting more drinks for the boys, bringing them bottled water instead of beer. They needed clear heads, not to be drunk. She put up all the ingredients, then did the dishes again. She floated around for the next few hours, helping where she was needed.

Murdock had just finished making his Kevlar face mask, and he wanted to show it off to Face. Before he put the finishing touches on it. He ambled on down to the room where Face had been almost all day, going over the plan again and again in his head. He had seen Aria roaming around, helping when any of them needed it, bringing them water, or in Face's case, hot tea. Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but smile, and that feeling of flying persisted long after she was gone. If he saw her though, he would smile, she would smile back. He still couldn't believe he had kissed her cheek that morning. He really must be crazy.

"What's wrong?" Murdock asked, sitting down next to Face. He was going over the plan again.

"It's just, we've always come back alive. The four of us 'cause of the old man."

"I know that."

"I'm not him."

"Face, I know this." Why couldn't Face see it?

"Murdock, I'm not Hannibal." There was so much doubt in his eyes, so much worry.

"Who has the most to lose on this, Face?" He leaned into the light, letting Face see him better. "Me. And I trust you."

"Yeah, I know," Face snickered, "but, uh, you're crazy."

"Not that crazy." Murdock put the face mask on the table. Face looked it over. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, buddy." Face went back to looking at the model of the port.

"How- how do you know you're in love?" Murdock felt his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Love? Are you in love Murdock?" Face turned to him. "Well, bud, it's uh, it's...it's like nothing you've ever felt before. You can't think. At least not of yourself. You feel like there's nothing else in the world that matters except you, and her. I guess, every time you look at her, you feel like flying. Why?" Face had clearly been thinking of Charissa as he tried to explain mankind's greatest gift.

"No reason."

"It's Aria, isn't it? I'm not surprised. She's quite the woman. Seems like she's got it all: looks, brains, personality, sweets."

"He, yeah. She makes me feel...like I'm flying." Murdock glanced up at Face, seeing the sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, I have two words for you my friend: Good luck." Face put his hand on Murdock's shoulder, smiling. "You're gonna need it."

Before she knew it, it was time for supper, but Aria didn't know if the boys wanted it or not. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to eat that much, as nervous as she was, and she wasn't even doing anything. So, she decided to take a poll. They all wanted dinner, and Murdock would be doing the cooking. So, they set to work setting things up while Murdock made supper. Aria sat with him, keeping him company and helping him cover his face mask.

"So, what is this thing?" She asked taping a string of ketchup packets to it.

"It's basically a Kevlar helmet that covers my entire face." He stirred something in a pot.

"And the ketchup?" She put another piece of tape onto it.

"Makes it look like blood. There'll be a voice-box on it to make me sound like Morrison."

"Wait, you're going to get shot?"

"Yeah." He continued making supper, a delectable smell filling the kitchen.

"What the hell? And you're ok with that?"

"It's part of the plan. I'll be fine." He walked over to her with a spoon full of something. "Here, taste this." Aria opened her mouth, letting whatever it was delight her taste buds. But it was a little bland.

"Mhmm...it's delicious, but needs a little more salt." He nodded.

"That's what I thought too."

Aria finished the last of the ketchup packets, and supper was done. She went to get the boys, letting Murdock get the plates and silverware out. When they got to the kitchen, and that small table, she hoped it wouldn't be the last time they ever did this. Forming a buffet line, they filled their plates with a wonderful lasagna, greens, and beans. Aria handed out cold sodas, and sat down herself. They joked around, just like breakfast. No talk of what was going to happen even entered the conversation. Aria was thankful of that. She didn't think she could take that.

The same thing that happened at breakfast, happened after supper. The boys went back to work, and Aria cleaned up. Then, she decided to take a nap. Aria never had been one for staying up late, despite her job demanding she stay up for 2 days straight.

When she woke up, it was an hour from dawn. She went around the ship searching for the boys. She found them all getting ready for the plan. Murdock went to their room to put on "Morrison's" suit. Aria went to see if he needed any help after she asked the others, and answers of "no". He was almost done, putting on the tie, but having a little trouble. She went up and took the tie from his hands, starting to do it herself.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to have to ask Face for help."

"Haha. Listen, I-I want you to be careful, ok? I know you've probably done this a thousand times before. Well not this exactly, but stuff like this, and you've come out alive, but I worry." She pulled on his tie to tighten it. "And I'm worried about you. I know you're a genius, and that that mask would probably be able to protect the president, but-"

Aria didn't get to finish her sentence because Murdock had grabbed her head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. She didn't know what was going on at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her stomach had butterflies that seemed to be on fire in it, her toes were tingling, her head was dizzy,. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer, her fingers digging into his hair. He pulled away, reluctantly, putting his forehead on hers.

"For luck." He explained, eyes closed, breathing heavy. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"For luck."


	16. Putting a Plan Into Action

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I really appreciate them. I can't believe this is the last chapter. Wow. What a journey, huh? You're probably gonna hate me, but here it is. I must warn you it's kinda long, and has a lot of movie stuff in it. Since this is the case: I do not own any part of The A-Team, or anything associated with them and/or their franchise. As always, enjoy!

* * *

It was time for the plan to be put in motion. Aria was heading to her position, safe from all the action, when she ran into Face, on the way to his. He looked...doubtful.

"Hey, Face. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just..."

"You don't trust your own plan?"

"Yeah. I don't know if this will really work, or of we'll make it out alive."

"Face, honey, if the team didn't trust you, or your plan, they would have told you. You're a good man, and smart as hell. I know your plan is going to work, and so does Hannibal and B.A. and Murdock. Everything is going to work out." She hugged him, trying to give him courage and strength.

"Hey, just don't get in the way, kid. I don't think I could deal with Murdock if anything happened to you." He joked.

"I won't. Now, go. It's time to get this show on the road."

Face headed off to the control room, Aria over to a rafter to watch and make sure things were going as planned. She had a pair of binoculars, and an earpiece just like everyone else(making her feel special that she could help) to watch all the players of the game. She couldn't be seen, but she could see.

"Alright guys, everybody ready?" Face asked from the crane control room. "Curtain's about to come up. Show time..." Face lifted one of the containers with the magnetic crane.

Murdock waited in the container by the one that Face had just lifted. He wouldn't be able to see or speak for the next hour or so. To be honest, he was a little nervous. He knew the mask would save him. He knew the ketchup would look like blood, but he was nervous that Lynch wouldn't shoot him in the head, but the heart. Face had though ahead of that, knowing that Lynch would shoot Hannibal in the chest, and try to kill "Morrison" with a shot to the head. What if he never saw Aria again? When he had kissed her it was like the world fell into place. She belonged in his arms, and he knew that when they made it out of this, he would be with her. One way or another.

Hannibal went out on the small space made by the missing container, almost like a stage. He paced around for a minute, then his phone rang. He picked it up, knowing it was Sosa.

"Yeah." He paced around. "You lied to me, Sosa. We had a deal!"

Aria had her eyes on Hannibal. Her heart was beating fast. She turned to look at Lynch, his face covered by binoculars. He wasn't doing anything just yer. Then she set her eyes on Pike. How she hated that man. He was talking to the two sharp shooters ready to fire.

"Are you kidding me, Sosa? Are you kidding me?" Hannibal was getting angry.

The plan was going accordingly so far. Aria breathed a sigh of relief as Hannibal ended his "argument" with Sosa. He started to leave to get Murdock/Morrison, telling the team to get ready to leave as Face lowered the container. Aria looked over at the sharp shooters to see a flash. She heard a faint ding as the bullet just barely missed Hannibal and Murdock.

"A little too close for comfort, kid."

"Here's comes the hard part." Aria said to herself as Face started moving 3 containers like the plastic cups he had last night, putting them on the dock right in front of the freighter in between two containers that were already there.

From her viewpoint, she could tell that Lynch was confused. Fireworks went off in between all of the containers, making the sky light up like the Fourth of July. Two cars came out of the containers already on the dock, being driven by B.A. from a safe distance away, remotely. Lynch didn't like that. He sent his ground teams to destroy them, thinking that the boys were in there. The shot at the cars, flipping them. They ran up, arms at the ready. B.A. and Face lit their Roman candles, aimed, and waited. What the ground team didn't know was that he cars had been leaking an accelerant which, upon contact with something on fire, such as a firework, would ignite, and follow the line directly to the cars which had a huge bag containing the leaked accelerant. The poor boys on the ground didn't know what hit them.

"Lynch doesn't like this at all." Aria said into her mike.

"B.A., get to your secondary position." With that, B.A. started running across containers to get there.

Gunshots caught Aria's attention. She swung her binoculars over to where Pike was to see him finishing off the poor sharp shooters Lynch had and haul a rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

"Hey watch out! Pike's got a-" Pike fired, punching a hole into the side of the ship.

"What the hell was that?" B.A. asked.

"Face, what the hell was that?" Hannibal asked a few seconds later.

"Pike hit the ship with a SMAW! He punched a hole in the hull!" Face screamed in explanation.

"What about the plan?" Aria saw B.A. as he asked that, safe for a second.

"Pike just blew up the plan! We are ad-libbing! Bosco get out of there!" Aria saw Face tying the controls in the crane station.

"I'm going for Hannibal." B.A. said as he started running towards the leader.

Aria glanced over a t Lynch, running down from his perch to, what she assumed was, to recover the plates. He had his team cover him. There were still containers falling, fires breaking out all over the ship. It was the worst thing Aria had ever seen. Even worse than when she almost died falling in the tank! And that had been bad.

The explosion was huge. She never would have thought that much damage could come from such a ship. The cargo containers fell like Jinga blocks as the ship turned on its side. Fire was everywhere, and Aria lost sight of B.A. in the confusion. Worry filled her. Face hadn't planned any of this to happen. She started thinking about Hannibal and Murdock, still in one of the containers. What if something bad happened to them? B.A. slid down an anchor cable, hitting the concrete dock hard. She was so scared for all of them, and there was nothing she could do. Face did almost the same thing, barely escaping Pike firing a rocket directly at him. She lost sight of all of them at that moment. All she could here was what was happening on their comms.

"Bosco, Pike's got the high ground. I'm running low on ammo, man." Face said as Aria heard him reload his gun. She caught sight of him dodging bullets in between cargo containers.

"Bosco, head about 1000 feet to the right. And hurry!" Aria directed.

"Gotcha, Aria." He started a motorcycle, revving it up and heading towards Face.

B.A. punched it, arriving just in time. Face was all out of ammo, Pike right on top of him, taunting him when B.A. showed up. He jumped off if his bike and flew at Pike, dodging bullets like no person Aria had ever seen before. He tackled Pike, raising him up and crashing him down on his head in a wrestling move that killed.

"Bosco!" Face screamed.

"Whoo! Go B.A.!" Aria screamed as well.

"Hey, Aria, get down here. It's time to finish this." Face told her, his breathing a little heavy.

"Gotcha, Face."

Murdock sat in the destroyed container. Motion detection recordings of Hannibal taunting Lynch were playing, leading him to center stage. Hannibal was waiting in the shadows, attacking Lynch when he was in the right place. Murdock could only hear the scuffle, the a gunshot, and he had to sit still.

"Whoo! There you are Hannibal! Been looking all over for you." He laughed. "Hey, don't let the scarf fool you. My muay Thai is pretty good. My jujitsu is a litter better, but, uh, you had this whole, sleight-of-hand thing going with the containers and the cars, and the fireworks. 'Lynch, Lynch, Lynch!'" He started monologueing. "God that's annoying. But, you give Pike a rocket. There's your monkey wrench." The recording device taped to Murdock's face mask went off. Morrison's voice filled the container, his please to Hannibal gone unnoticed. "You know, Smith, you could have the best recipe in the world, but you drop a few bullets into the batter," Lynch turned his upper body, pointing the gun at "Morrison."

"Lynch, no!" Hannibal said as he attempted to stop him. He fired two bullets into "Morrison's" head, blood spattering the container wall.

"-and that cake don't bake. Uh-oh. Your witness, your gun, your problem."

Murdock had never played dead before, but there was always a first for everything. Ok, he had played dead before, but never when lives hung in the balance. His heart was beating like a drum, surprised neither one of the other men heard it. The bullets hadn't gone through the Kevlar, just as he predicted, but he didn't predict the ringing. His head was buzzing while the metal continued to make noise, silent as it was. The vibrations rocked him, making him wonder if maybe he really had been shot. The darkness didn't help either. Lynch pushed him aside, trying to get the plates.

"You served your country well. Excuse me." He opened the case and pulled out on of the plates, looking at it with pride and greed. "Hello, Ben. Where have you been all my life?"

Hannibal struggled to get up, his old body creaking in protest at the abuse it was suffering. He hoped the kid's plan was working,or else they were all dead now.

"Look at us, Hannibal. Couple of grown men. I'm bleeding. You're bleeding. Tut, tut, tut, don't get up."

Lynch went to punch Hannibal again, but the old man still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He caught Lynch's fist, beating him back. Lynch doubled over, holding his nose, and cursing. Hannibal could not believe the mouth on this kid. Monologing. Twice!

"Your muay Thai is as bad as your jujitsu, Lynch, Better stick with a gun." Hannibal emptied the chamber of the gun he was holding and handed it out to Lynch.

"You put a loaded gun in my hand, I'll put a bullet in your head." He warned.

Lynch reached for the gun, and again a fight ensued. It was killing Murdock that he couldn't help, and he didn't know if Hannibal was alright or not. The sounds of flesh on flesh made him shudder, muted as they were.

Finally, Lynch reached the gun. He got up and pulled the trigger, firing two rounds into Hannibal's chest. Hannibal was knocked off his feet, his chest killing him, but he was still alive. Thank God for that.

"I told you I would shoot you. Kevlar saved your life. Thing is, it doesn't do much good if I pop you in the head." Lynch raised the gun, preparing to shoot Hannibal again, in the head.

_Jeez, does this kid ever shut up? _Hannibal thought. Then he smiled.

"It does if you melt it down."

That was Murdock's cue. He sat up, the recording going off again, clutching his head. Lynch turned around, surprise was not even close to what he was feeling. As he did, the container lifted up. Around the perimeter were agents of every type, surrounding them, guns drawn and at the ready. Lights shone in brightly, illuminating the scene. Lynch looked around, not believing what he saw.

"That's good. Surprise!"

Charissa Sosa headed over to him, holding a folded piece of paper.

"Agent Burress."

"What did you call me?"

"Agent Vance Burress? Isn't that your name? At least that's the name I've got on this warrant here, and unless you have a piece of paper that looks exactly like..." She stopped herself mid sentence. "No, that wouldn't help you either. You're under arrest for attempted murder, violations of the Civil False Claims Act, and theft of top secret government engraving plates. Ok, Agent Burress, that will be all. Let's take him out of here, guys." Her men lead Lynch to a car in handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Aria ran over to Face who was helping Hannibal up. She stopped by, checking to see if he was alright.

"Everything good, Hannibal?"

"Yeah, right as rain."

"I guess the plan went okay, considering Pike did blow up the boat, which I didn't account for at all." Face told Hannibal.

"Haha. I'm gonna go check on Murdock."

B.A. had already beat her to Murdock, helping him ge the Kevlar helmet off. Aria watched as B.A. knocked the helmet.

"Bullets didn't go through." The recording played again.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Aria asked, kneeling down.

"Not...not good." Murdock put a hand to his face.

"What's wrong?" B.A. and Aria asked a the same time, concerned.

"I feel- I feel sane." Aria sighed in relief. B.A. just laughed.

"I shoulda shot you in the had a long time ago."

"B.A., don't even joke." Aria punched him in the arm. "Come on, let's get you up." Her and B.A. helped Murdock to stand. They all walked over to Face and Hannibal.

"What's the difference between a concussion and a contusion?" Murdock inquired, grabbing his head.

"Basically, a contusion is a bruise, while a concussion is a bruise on your brain. You're fine, I promise." Aria explained.

"It don't matter, bro. You tore up." They reached the rest of the team.

"Murdock that was beautiful. You were right. The helmet worked, the ketchup worked great. You did a great job. You okay?" Face asked, leaning in to Murdock. "Got your bell rung?"

"Yeah." Murdock wasn't up for much talking. He never wanted to do that again. "Just, let Hannibal make the plans next time."

"Oh, okay." Face said a little disappointed.

"How's the conscience, big guy?" Hannibal asked B.A.

"At peace."

"Come on guys. Let's go get your injuries checked out. I know there's an ambulance here somewhere." Aria told them as she lead the way to the concrete dock. The sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky a beautiful orange/pink.

Sure enough, there was an ambulance waiting for them. The boys headed towards it, ready for a little rest. There were plenty of military personal buzzing around like bees in a beehive or ants that have just had their home destroyed, but they weren't worried. They were clear now.

Face grabbed a bottle of water and sat by the stretcher they had taken out of the back. Hannibal sat smoking a cigar in the back of the ambulance and B.A. and Murdock were sitting on some sort of containers, waiting. Aria looked over Hannibal, cleaning the blood off his face. He would have some bruises, but would live. She checked his ribs to make sure none were broken from the bullets. Face was fine, not having a scratch on him, but a few bruises. B.A. was fine, and his previous injuries were healing nicely. Murdock was...Murdock, but other than a few bruises from their last excursion, and a bump on the head from the impact of the bullets, he was all right.

"I'll tell you what. I'm a doc. Let me doctor you up. Let me help you out. Do you need stitches? Please tell me you need stitches." B.A. joked around with Murdock, pulling out a stethoscope. "I can stitch you up really good." Murdock just looked at him like he was the crazy one.

Aria stood behind Murdock, laughing at them all. They were all okay. They had made it out alive and were free and clear of the charges against them. She was thankful that the plan had worked with only a minor disruption. But she knew it had to end. They had escaped from prison, and that was still against the law. Then again, they were Hannibal's boys, so she knew, even if they were captured, they would be out again before any of them knew it. So, when Murdock wasn't paying attention, she slipped a piece of paper in his pocket.

At that time, a man all in black came up to them. He was the polished sort, not wanting to get his hands dirty. He took off his sunglasses, addressing them. Aria put her hand on Murdock's shoulder, offering support. He placed his hand over hers.

"Gentlemen. The Central Intelligence Agency believes in and evinces a profound moral ethic, as well as an unshakeable professional standard. As such, we would like to extend our most sincere apologies for what's happened here. Good day and God bless." He started to walk off, the air of arrogance around him thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Where are you taking him?" Hannibal asked, chewing on his cigar.

"Who? Hannibal knew better than to ask with a name, so he just pointed to Burress. The man just smiled and started to walk away.

"I never got your name."

"My name is Lynch." He put on his sunglasses and walked away to the helicopter with Burress and a few other people in it.

"Of course it is." Aria had to bow her head in shame for that man. She didn't know if she could take much more of this.

Soldiers came up behind Aria, trying to get a hold of Murdock. More came for the rest of the boys and Aria panicked. Hannibal tried to get his men to calm down and the men arresting them, but the reality that they would go back to prison was crashing around them. And hard. Aria glanced over at Sosa, only to see her talking with an older man who looked like he was in charge.

"What is wrong with you?" Murdock asked one of the soldiers.

"Murdock, honey, calm down."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to charge you all with escaping lawful custody."

"What? Hannibal, what is this guy talking about?" B.A. asked as they were getting patted down.

"B.A. we were wrongly convicted, but it's still illegal to break out of jail." Hannibal explained. They started leading B.A. and Murdock to the convoy for transport.

"Wait!" Aria cried, racing towards Murdock. "Please, wait." They stopped. She leaned close to Murdock's ear and whispered, so only he could hear. "Check your pocket." Then she kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting!"

They carried him to the convoy, along with Hannibal and Face. Charissa did the same thing with Face, only they basically made out. But, Aria could see that Sosa had slipped something into Face's mouth when they kissed, and she could only guess that it was a key. She met up with her after the boys were put away. They both leaned nonchalantly against a car.

"So, you still love Face?" Aria asked, folding her arms over her chest. The cool L.A. air making her shiver.

"Yep. You love Murdock, huh?" Charissa returned.

"Yep. You ah, you slipped Face the handcuff key, didn't you?" Aria glanced over at the woman next to her.

"Yep. What are you gonna do about it?" Charissa glanced at her.

"I'm giving them a place to stay." The two women smiled at each other, loving their part in all of this.

"We should trade numbers." Charissa got out the phone Face had given her.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The End! *roll credits and cue A-Team Theme*


	17. Intermission

Haha, just kidding. You guys thought I was done. Well, I'm not. I have a little surprise in store, but you just have to wait. Love ya! And sorry, for the whole "tricking-you-into-thinking-I-was-done" thing.

*UPDATE* I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to update in a week or two. I promise, I will have something by the weekend. I've been really busy with school, so I'm warning the updates will come farther between instead of almost every night. Again, I'm really sorry guys! But have faith!


End file.
